A new generation
by Chavonnie26
Summary: Their parents saved the world many, many times now it's their turn. The kids of the original Titans now have to face an old enemy. Lot's of OC's. Story much better than summary. Sequel to A wild Safari.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: And the sequel begins! Also people send in those villains cause I'm in desperate need of some. Well I won't keep you guys long. I own only Artemis, Apolla, Wasp, Magpie, Beastia, the new Beastboy, Strike, Luna and Auertisse. Pyra belongs to SkysFireLady15. Now onto the fic.**

* * *

_"Artemis come on!" Apolla yelled to her sister._

_They were both twins. They had light brown skin, dark gold eyes and ebony black hair but their most interesting features was their birthmarks on their hands. Artemis had a crescent moon and Apolla had a sun._

_"I'm trying!" Artemis yelled back as she ran away from an unseen enemy._

_Apolla wore a sleeveless gold dress that stopped just short of her knees, silver boots that stopped at her knees and had gold suns up the sides, a silver belt that looked like linked suns, silver fingerless gloves that went past her elbows and a tiara that had a sun while Artemis wore a sleeveless silver dress that stopped just short of her knees, gold boots that stopped at her knees and had silver moons up the sides, a gold belt that looked like linked moons, gold fingerless gloves that went past her elbows and a tiara that had a crescent moon. They both based their uniforms on their mom's._

_"We need to move!" Artemis yelled as the shadows around them seemed to have a mind of their own._

_"You're not going anywhere." A female voice that sent chills up and down your spine said as the shadows surrounding the twins wrapped around them in vice-like grips._

_The twins struggled against the binds but it was no use. They were trapped._

_"I'm coming for you both. And this time that pathetic mother of yours can't save you." The voice said as everything went dark._

"YAHHHHH!" Both twins screamed as they woke up.

They shared a room. One half was filled with drawings the other with books.

"Man I hate twin telepathy." Artemis said as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Ditto." Apolla said as she got out of bed.

It was past sunrise so she figured she might as well get changed.

"That's the third time this month that we've had that nightmare." Artemis said as she also got out of bed to get changed.

"I know." Apolla said as she brushed her hair.

"So should we tell mom or dad?" Artemis asked as she pulled on her boots.

Apolla gave her a withering look that shut her younger sister by ten minutes right up.

"Look the moment mom finds out about the nightmares she'll go into overprotective mode again. You do remember the last time she went into overprotective mode right?" Apolla asked her sister as they finished getting ready.

"Please don't remind me." Artemis said as she shuddered at the memory.

Shaking their heads at the thought both girls exited the room and went to the common room for breakfast where the other kids were.

"Morning guys." Maua or Beastia greeted cheerfully.

She and her brother Nguvu or Beastboy were the 11 year old children of Jasiri and the original Beastboy or Changeling. Beastia wore her mom's old uniform while her brother wore his dad's old uniform.

"What's up green bean?" Apolla asked causing Beastia to mock scowl at her.

Beastia had green skin, yellowish green eyes and black hair in multiple braids while her brother had coffee brown skin, greenish yellow eyes and green hair that was in corn row braids.

"So any nightmares last night?" Wasp asked the thirteen year old twins.

Wasp was the 13 year old son of Bumble Bee and Cyborg but inherited his mom's powers. He had black hair in corn row braids, black eyes, chocolate brown skin and a pair of yellow wings jutting out from his back. He was dressed in an all-black jumpsuit that had yellow accents.

"Yes and you?" Artemis asked the others at the table.

"Yup." Magpie answered.

Magpie was the 11 year old daughter of Raven but no one knew who her father was. She had grey skin, a red ruby in her forehead, black hair and purple eyes. She also wore her mom's old uniform.

"Unfortunately yes." Luand'r said as she rubbed her eyes.

Luand'r or Luna was the 12 year old daughter of Starfire and Robin/Nightwing. She had her mom's green eyes and her dad's black hair. She wore a blue version of her mom's uniform but with a mask like her dad's.

"Sadly yes." Strike said as he munched on some cereal.

Strike was the 11 year old son of Pyra and Speedy. He had dark red hair that was casually spiked and hazel eyes that were hidden by his mask. He wore a green version of his dad's uniform. He inherited both his mom's powers and his dad's skills.

"I swear they keep getting worse and worse." Apolla said sadly as she prepared breakfast for everyone.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Morning kiddos." Changeling said as he and the rest of the original Titans entered the room.

"Morning." The kids chorused as Apolla finally set out the food.

And as always Beastia, Beastboy and Wasp argued about which was better. Meat or veggies. It was incredibly annoying but it got even more annoying when their parents got involved as well.

"Oy vey." Artemis said as she and her sister pulled out their earphones and popped them in.

They picked up the trick from their mom.

"That's my girls." Auertisse said with a soft smile.

"That's our girls." Herald corrected his wife softly while he watched Starfire, Luna and Robin try to stop the argument.

It was like this nearly every day in the tower. After about twenty minutes of watching the show Auertisse finally separated the three families with what she called a gentle shove.

"Ow." They moaned as they slid down the wall and onto the floor.

"Every single day." Bumble Bee said while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Yet we love them anyway." Auertisse said as she snuggled up to Herald.

"True that." Pyra said as she held Speedy's hand.

"All right let's dig in." Apolla said as she and Artemis took out their earphones.

Soon everyone was enjoying breakfast.

* * *

"Come on Artemis just one game please?" Wasp asked Artemis as he tried to get her to play stankball with him and the others.

"Not gonna happen." Artemis said sharply as she read her book.

"Ok how about a competition? You win I'll stop bugging you but if I win you have to play one game with us." Wasp asked Artemis finally getting her attention.

"Ok I'm in." Artemis said as she put a book mark in her book.

"First person to get Magpie to laugh wins." Wasp said smugly as he finally got her interested.

"You're on." Artemis said with a sly smile as she shook his hand.

* * *

"Well that went well." Artemis said as she coughed up some smoke.

Magpie was not in a good mood so all their efforts to make her laugh were very ineffective.

"True." Wasp said as he also coughed up some smoke.

"But you have to admit that was pretty fun." Artemis said with a semi-crazy grin.

'_Man that's hot. Wait did I just think that?_' Wasp thought as he unknowingly stared at Artemis.

"Hey you ok?" Artemis asked her friend.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. Good night." Wasp said hurriedly as he almost ran to his room.

"Boys. Can't live with 'em can't live without 'em." Artemis said as she entered her own room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: ok first off I want to get the thank you's out of the way so here goes *clears throat* thanks to Invader Random Phantom for following and favouriting me and huge thanks to lillysash97 for reviewing and favouriting this story. Now for the disclaimer *takes a really deep breath* I own only Jasiri, Auertisse, Magpie, Artemis, Apolla, Beastia, Beastboy, Wasp, Strike, Luna, Radiance, Hex and my version of Kid Flash. SkysFireLady15 owns Pyra. Man that was a long disclaimer. Now onto the fic.**

* * *

It was a calm and clear spring day in Jump City and the Teen Titans and the Titans were enjoying it in the park. Beastia and Beastboy were playing tag with their parents; Magpie was reading in the shade with her mom; Artemis and Wasp were chowing down on some hot dogs while talking; Starfire and Nightwing were keeping an eye on Luna as she flirted with a couple boys that were nearby; Strike was practicing his archery with his dad while his mom watched; Auertisse and Herald were content in napping under a tree and Apolla was painting the scene.

"Isn't this great?" Apolla asked out of the blue as she mixed some more paint.

"Totally." Artemis said when she got over her laughter from Wasp's joke.

"Only thing that would make this the perfect day is you two finally admitting you like each other." Artemis said off handedly.

"WE DO NOT LIKE EACH OTHER!" Wasp and Artemis yelled in unison.

"Whatever you say you love birds." Apolla said with a wave of her hand as she tried to find the right shade of green for Beastia's skin.

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" they shouted in unison again both bright red.

"Not yet anyway." Apolla muttered under her breath as she finally found the right shade of green.

"LOOK OUT!" a male voice yelled as its owner crashed into Apolla but luckily missed her painting.

The owner of the voice turned out to be a boy about 13 with fiery red hair and sun glasses that hid his eyes. He wore a Kid Flash hoodie with a simple pair of jeans and sneakers. He also had with him a skate board.

"I am so sorry." The boy said as he helped Apolla to her feet not noticing the rest of the Titans were watching.

"Hey I'm just glad you didn't crash into my painting." Apolla said with a small chuckle as she brushed some dead grass off her dress.

"Wow you're really good." The boy said as he admired Apolla's painting.

"I'm Brian but everyone calls me Lucky for some reason." The boy said as he extended his hand to Apolla.

"I'm Apolla. Nice to meet you Lucky." Apolla said while shaking Lucky's hand.

"Hey Lucky we gotta go." Another male voice said as the owner grabbed Lucky by the arm ready to drag him away.

The owner of the voice was another boy the same age as Lucky with bright blue eyes and a black beanie that hid his hair. He wore a black hoodie with blue jeans and black high tops.

"Hey take it easy there. This is my twin brother Don." Lucky said as he managed to get his arm out of Don's grip.

"Well hello there Don." Luna said flirtingly but Don didn't seem to notice or care.

"Look if we don't get home now mom'll have a cow." Don said as he looked ready to drag Lucky there by force.

"Ok fine. I'll see you around Sunny." Lucky said with a wink at Apolla causing her to blush.

"See ya around Lucky." Apolla said with a smile as Don dragged his brother away by the arm.

"Somebody has a crush." Beastboy said mockingly while rocking back and forth on a tree branch.

"I do not!" Apolla shouted as she went back to painting.

"You so do." Beastia said happy to finally get back at Apolla for teasing them about their love lives.

Apolla and the original Titans originally had a betting pool set up between them to see who would date who and when they would get together but now it was near city wide yet the others had no clue about it.

"Don't push your luck." Apolla said her voice a growl.

She had inherited her mom's temper.

"She can't. But I can. You have a crush. You have a crush!" Artemis said fully milking the situation.

"I do not!" Apolla said her childish side coming into play.

"You do so!" the teens said in unison fully enjoying themselves.

By this point Apolla was close to hitting something but luckily their communicators went off. There was a robbery at the bank.

"Titans GO!" Luna yelled as the Teen Titans leapt into action while their parents relaxed.

* * *

"Oh come on them again?!" Artemis asked as she almost face palmed at the ridiculous father and daughter pair in front of them.

It was Dr Light and his daughter Radiance. Radiance had the exact same outfit as her dad, long black hair and light blue eyes.

"And we had to leave the park because of them?! Not cool dudes!" Beastboy yelled at them angrily.

"Can we just get this over with?" Radiance asked as she texted her friends on her phone.

She couldn't care less about what her dad was doing. Honestly she was only helping him so she could go shopping.

"Artemis it's your turn." Luna said boredly as Dr Light ranted on and on with a lot of bad puns thrown in.

"Alright." Artemis said just as boredly as she got ready to teleport Dr Light and Radiance to the nearest jail.

But before she could two blurs surrounded the villains. When the blurs stopped the villains were tied up and ready for shipping.

"You're welcome beautiful." A voice said from behind them.

The voice belonged to one of two people. One wore a black and pink version of Kid Flash's uniform and had pink hair and blue eyes while the other wore a proper Kid Flash uniform and had fiery red hair and pink eyes.

"Hello ladies. I'm Hex and the moron in the bright colours is my twin Kid Flash." The boy with pink hair said as he gestured to the boy standing next to him.

"Hey I am not a moron!" Kid Flash shouted indignantly as he crossed his arms.

"Thank you for the assist but we had the situation under control." Luna said professionally as Artemis teleported the annoying villain duo to the jail.

"What can I say? I wouldn't want a face as beautiful as yours to get even a small scratch on it." Hex said as he presented Luna a single red rose and kissed her knuckles.

"Well hello there beautiful." Kid Flash said as he wagged his eyebrows at Artemis.

"Back. Off." Wasp said venomously as he looked ready to strangle Kid Flash.

"Whoa take it easy dude! I didn't know she was your girl!" Kid Flash said while holding out his hands defensively.

Even at 13 Wasp was already taller than Jasiri.

"Come again?" Artemis asked not believing her ears.

Suddenly a cell phone started ringing and everyone whipped out their phones and answered. But the person how was being called was Hex.

"Ok we'll be there. See you later girls." Hex said with a wink at the girls as he and his brother sped off to who knows where.

"Pigs." Magpie said with a scowl clear on her face.

"Definitely." Artemis said with a scowl that mirrored the rest of the females on the team's perfectly.

"So who wants to go for pizza?" Strike asked in an attempt to calm the girls down.

It worked and soon they were all chowing down on some pizza and listening to the ever annoying Meat vs. Veggie fight.

* * *

"Look are you sure it's a good idea flirting with reality warpers?" Hex asked his brother as they arrived home.

"Says the guy with a crush on a half tameranian." Kid Flash shot back as they took off their masks revealing they were the two boys from the park.

"Well played brother well played." Hex/Don said as they went inside.

* * *

**Me: And so another chapter is done. Please people I need some villains. Any will do at all. Also I've hidden a Danny Phantom quote in here find it and get your OC in this fic. Well I'll be seeing you all. Chavonnie26 GO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Man so far I love this story. It is so fun to write. Big thanks to alainaGee for following and reviewing this story. It means more than you could ever know. And now the disclaimer. I own only Apolla, Artemis, Auertisse, Beastboy, Beastia, Hex, Jasiri, Kid Flash, Luna, Magpie and Wasp. Now onto the chapter.**

* * *

"Apolla, Artemis is something wrong? You don't seem yourselves lately." Auertisse asked her two daughters as she took a seat at Apolla's desk.

Both girls were asleep on their feet and jumping at nearly every sound.

"What makes you say that?" Apolla asked with a forced smile.

Auertisse raised an eyebrow, crossed her arms over her chest and waited. And as expected Artemis cracked under the pressure.

"Alright! We've been having these weird nightmares since two months ago and we haven't been getting any sleep!" Artemis cried as she buried her head in her hands.

Auertisse smirked as Apolla face palmed.

"And you didn't tell me because?" Auertisse asked calmly.

"Apolla was afraid you would overreact." Artemis said as Apolla glared at her sister for selling her out.

"Apolla do you honestly believe I would overreact just because of a couple nightmares?" Auertisse asked her daughter calmly.

"Well yeah. You can go a little over board at times." Apolla said truthfully.

She was also a bit confused at why her mom was acting so calm.

"I know but hey I'm only human. Now come on I think I know something that might help." Auertisse said as she led her daughters to the infirmary where everyone else was waiting.

* * *

"Next time your mom suggests something we run agreed?" Luna asked as she held an ice pack to her head.

"Agreed." Everyone said in unison.

They were all in pain from Auertisse's 'cure' for nightmares.

"How is it your mom always finds the one way to hurt us so badly we can't even walk straight afterwards?" Beastia asked as she held an ice-pack to her eye.

"No clue." Apolla said as she propped up her sprained ankle on a pillow.

"Um kids look I'm sorry about injuring you all but I have something that'll make it up to you. Nightwing finally agreed to let me throw a party for you guys!" Auertisse said as she entered the room.

"WHAT?!" the teens shouted in unison completely afraid.

It was said an Auertisse party was always doomed to fail and badly.

"Just kidding. Changeling and Jasiri are planning the party. They won't even let me near the catering." Auertisse said as the teens calmed down, "They never did tell me why."

"Probably because you're cursed when it comes to parties." Beastboy said before anyone could stop him.

Auertisse's smile fell and a look of confusion replaced it.

"Why on earth would they think that?" Auertisse asked as Beastia quickly clamped a hand over her loud mouth brother's big mouth.

"Um no reason. Well would you look at the time gotta go see ya mom." Artemis said nervously as she teleported everyone besides Auertisse to the training hall.

When they finished teleporting Beastia removed her hand from her brother's mouth.

"What on earth were you thinking?! If she found out about the Auertisse Curse we would all end up dead from her trying to prove us wrong!" Beastia yelled at her younger brother by 5 minutes.

"Not your best move." Strike said as he looked ready to slap him upside the head.

But Wasp, Magpie, Luna and Artemis beat him to it.

"Ow ok I can understand one slap but four? Dudes that is just unfair." Beastboy said as he rubbed where he got hit.

"You deserve worse than that! You are such an idiot sometimes!" Apolla yelled at him.

Some of the weapons were glowing gold and aiming themselves at Beastboy and he noticed this.

"Um Apolla you aren't going to kill me are you?" Beastboy managed to squeak out in his fear.

Apolla had a shorter temper than her mom and Robin put together whereas Artemis had plenty of patience to spare. They seemed to balance each other out like yin and yang. Artemis was calm, cool, collected and patient whereas Apolla was rash, fiery, and scatter-brained and had the shortest fuse ever.

"No she won't." Artemis said sternly as she gripped her sister's shoulder and sent her a look that said 'Don't even think about it'.

"But-"Apolla began but was quickly silenced by her sister.

Even though Artemis was younger than Apolla that didn't mean she couldn't stand up to her.

"Look we better get training before Mister Work-You-Till-You-Drop comes." Artemis said as she dragged Apolla to her favourite training equipment.

The wrestling ring.

Eventually everyone went to their own training equipment and the normal schedule for the Tower was restored for the moment. Until...

CRASH!

The teens exchanged worried looks and ran to see what happened and boy were they shocked at what they saw. Hex and Kid Flash were in a heap on the floor in front of their parents and Jinx and Flash who were visiting. They also had Apolla, Artemis and Luna's bras in their hands as well as their panties.

"Uh we can explain?" Hex said sheepishly as he caught the glares from the girls.

The boys were shaking their heads at the stupidity of trying to steal something from Apolla and Artemis's room. Nobody had ever gotten away with it.

"I am _so_ sure." Artemis said angrily and the rest of the Teen Titans and Titans knew the boys were in trouble.

Get Artemis mad and you'll never be the same again.

"Why do I get the sinking feeling we're dog chow?" Kid Flash asked sacredly as he started shaking in fear of the girls in the room.

"Because you are." Wasp said as he, Strike, Beastboy, Changeling, Nightwing, Flash and Cyborg took a seat on the couch to watch the girls deal with the two boys.

"Have mercy?" Hex pleaded trying to find an escape route.

There weren't any.

"Fat chance." Apolla said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Oh I'm gonna enjoy this." Luna said while charging up her starbolts.

The boys gulped and then got the beating of a lifetime.

* * *

"Now boys what do we say?" Flash asked his sons as they rested in the infirmary.

Hex had two broken arms and two fractured legs while Kid Flash had two fractured arms and two broken legs.

"Sorry?" both boys asked the females in the room.

"Not forgiven." Artemis said with a glare at the boys and left the room with a scowl clear on her face.

Apolla forgave really quickly but Artemis heck no. she could hold a grudge like nobody's business.

"Artemis wait!" Apolla yelled as she chased after her sister.

When she caught up with her Artemis was on the roof and staring at the water.

"Artemis are you ok?" Apolla asked as she sat down next to her.

"Honestly no." Artemis said as the clouds around them turned grey.

"Why? Is it because Wasp is going out on a date tonight?" Apolla asked her sister hoping to get answers.

They never _ever _kept secrets from each other.

"He is?" Artemis asked in shock as the clouds turned a dangerous red and black.

"He didn't tell you?" Apolla asked surprised.

Wasp and Artemis were the best of friends.

"No and it's not why I'm upset." Artemis said as she kept staring out to sea.

"Then what is?" Apolla asked her.

"The party that Uncle Changeling and Aunt Jasiri are throwing us." Artemis said while hugging her knees to her chest.

It was no secret Artemis hated parties but always got through them with the help of her friends.

"Artemis mom was only trying to help." Apolla told her still gloomy twin.

Then she thought of something that would perk her right up.

"You know I haven't given any thought to what I'll wear maybe we could go shopping for the right outfit." Apolla suggested reluctantly.

Artemis brightened and smiled.

"Great! Let's get the others! Shopping spree here we come!" Artemis said as she dragged her sister back inside to find the rest of the Teen Titans.

"Our mom just had to be richer than Oliver Queen and Bruce Wayne put together." Apolla muttered under her breath as she let Artemis drag her along.

* * *

**Me: Ah a little drama with a good balance of humour. Just like a proper Teen Titans episode. I still can't believe Cartoon Network is going to bring them back but completely warped! It's not right! Oops I'm ranting again aren't I? Well I gotta go. See ya all later. Chavonnie26 GO!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Ok it's official I love this story. I have absolutely total freedom with the characters. Also for those of you who forget who's whose children allow me to elaborate whilst you ruminate. **

**Wasp- Cyborg and Bumble Bee  
Beastia and Beastboy- Jasiri and Changeling  
Artemis and Apolla- Auertisse and Herald  
Magpie- Raven  
Shockwave (Mentioned)- Aqualad and Argent**

**Still me: Well I should let you guys read the story. Disclaimer and thank you's at the bottom**

* * *

"Remind me why did I agree to do this?" Wasp whispered to Apolla as they as well as the rest of the Teen Titans were dragged from store to store by Artemis.

"Do you want her to be gloomy for the rest of the week?" Apolla whispered back as Artemis went from clothing rack to clothing rack.

The teens already were carrying more than two times their body weights in clothes and Artemis didn't look ready to stop anytime soon.

"Artemis please can we get something to eat? We've been at this for two hours!" Beastboy whined from behind his pile of bags.

"Oh alright but after this we need to get Wasp ready for his _date_." Artemis said putting a lot of venom into the word date.

It was clear to everyone but Wasp and herself that she was green with jealousy.

"SWEET!" Beastia yelled as she raced to the food court while still carrying her bags.

The rest besides Artemis and Wasp were quick to follow.

"So how did you find out?" Wasp asked Artemis curiously.

The only person he mentioned it to was his dad.

"Apolla." Was Artemis's short answer.

"Let me guess practicing her spying?" Wasp asked a scowling Artemis.

"Didn't ask." Artemis said shortly.

She was barely speaking to Wasp which told him that she was mad.

"Ok what did I do this time?" Wasp asked hoping that he could get her to forgive him.

"Nothing. You did nothing." Artemis said through clenched teeth as she walked to where the rest of their friends were sitting.

Wasp looked confused at why his best friend was mad at him and reviewed what could have set her off. He couldn't find anything so he figured it was just her time of the month. Soon they were all enjoying some pizza and knowing that the fight would begin soon Artemis threatened that she would make them shop for the rest of the day if they argued. They were immediately quiet.

Artemis didn't speak for the rest of the meal and Apolla glared at Wasp for undoing all her hard work to get Artemis to smile.

"Ok now I have both twins mad at me. What did I do?" Wasp asked Beastia and Magpie as Artemis and Apolla searched for the right outfit for his date.

"Sometimes you are so clueless." Strike who overheard their conversation said as Beastboy nodded in agreement.

"Huh?" Wasp asked confused.

"Dude she likes you." Beastboy told his clueless friend.

"No way coffee bean. We're just friends." Wasp said while shaking his head.

"Mmmhhhmmm." Magpie said not believing a word Wasp said.

"It's true. Besides tonight I have a date with Shockwave." Wasp said as Beastboy and Strike gasped.

"Dude how on earth did you manage to score a date with her?!" Beastboy asked excitedly completely unaware that the twins were eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Easy. I'm me." Wasp said proudly as Artemis got even more furious for some reason.

"And yet you asked Artemis what the best way to ask a girl out was." Beastia said deflating Wasp's pride.

"That's why you asked me that?! Of all the idiotic, self-absorbed, shallow ugh I can't even look at you!" Artemis said as she slapped Wasp and stormed out of the store.

Everyone stared at Wasp disapprovingly. Artemis was extremely sweet but also very naïve so they made a pact many years ago never to take advantage of her and Wasp just broke that pact.

"Dude you swore you wouldn't." Beastboy said as he shook his head at his friend's actions.

"But I-"Wasp tried to explain until Apolla cut him off by giving him a black eye.

"Don't. Just don't." Apolla said as they all picked up their bags and left to find Artemis.

"What have I done?" Wasp asked himself sadly as he stared after his friends.

* * *

"Artemis are you ok?" Apolla asked her twin as she entered their old tree house.

Artemis only came here when she had a fight with Wasp.

"No." Artemis said as she stared out the window.

In her mind she was trying to calm herself down before she did anything stupid.

"Look you have every right to be mad at him." Apolla said as she stood beside her sister.

Artemis waited for the rest but it never came. Apolla had left the building. Inside she was glad because she did not want to talk about it.

"Artemis I'm so sorry." Wasp said as he flew in front of the window while sporting a black eye.

"Leave me alone." Artemis said while looking down as fresh tears came to her eyes.

"Please just let me explain." Wasp pleaded hoping to earn Artemis's forgiveness.

Artemis didn't even look at him as she teleported away in a flash of silver.

* * *

For the rest of the week no one would even talk to Wasp let alone look at him. Even when they were fighting bad guys Wasp seemed to be left out of the loop.

"Guys you can't ignore me forever." Wasp said as he tried getting everyone's attention.

They ignored him. He then looked Artemis who had her earphones in and was reading a book. Suddenly he had an idea on how to grab their attention. He ran to his room and made a card like one might do for Valentine's Day. Once the glue was dry he managed to get the card into Artemis's book while she was eating with Apolla. As soon as it was in he sat down on the couch after putting the book back to where it was. Now all he had to do was wait. And sure enough Artemis reacted to the note.

"Wasp." Artemis said as she sat next to him.

"Finally someone talks to me." Wasp said happily as he hugged Artemis.

Artemis blushed as she phased out of his grip.

"Thanks to your note I understand why you did it but you still have a long way to go till I forgive you." Artemis told him steely.

"Anything it takes." Wasp told her pleadingly.

"I was hoping you would say that." Apolla said from behind him.

Everyone was grinning devious grins as Wasp gulped.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own only the kids of the Teen Titans.**

**Big thanks to alainaGee for reviewing.**

**See ya all later. Chavonnie26 GO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: My oh my what a beautiful day. The sun is shining, the birds are singing *construction noise drowns out the rest of my sentence* AND THE CONSTRUCTION NEXT DOOR IS STARTING TO GET ON MY NERVES! Sorry about that but still it's annoying. Well might as well get this author's note over with. Big thanks to alainaGee for reviewing and to answer your question I just like the pairing for some reason. I own Apolla, Artemis, my version of Aqualad, Beastboy, Beastia, Luna, Magpie, Shockwave, Strike and Wasp. Now onto the fic!**

* * *

"Did you really have to take pictures?" Wasp asked as he stared at the pictures in front of them.

If they leaked out then his reputation would be no more.

"Yes I did." Artemis told him as his communicator started beeping.

"Hello?" Wasp asked the person who called him.

"Wasp where were you?! You missed our date!" Shockwave yelled as Artemis covered her ears from the sound.

"Look I'm sorry but we had an emergency." Wasp said as he left the room to smooth things out with Shockwave.

"Every single time." Artemis said with a scowl as she picked up the pictures and went to her room where Apolla was.

"Let me guess ditched you again?" Apolla asked Artemis as she took a seat at her desk.

"Every single time he has a new girlfriend he does this! I swear how would he like it if I did it to him!" Artemis ranted as Apolla got a devious idea.

"Well if you're so curious why don't you find out? Plenty of guys think you're cute why don't you just go on one date with them to show Wasp what it feels like to be jealous?" Apolla asked her sister calmly.

"Apolla. You're a genius." Artemis said as she hugged her sister from behind.

"I know. So who are you going to ask out?" Apolla asked curiously as she mentally planned the date.

"Easy. Shockwave's brother. Aqualad." Artemis told her sister deviously.

"Ah two birds with one stone. I like it." Apolla said as Artemis chuckled darkly.

Soon she was joining in and they were having an almost evil laugh off.

* * *

"Do I look ok?" Artemis asked her sister as she modelled her outfit for her date with Aqualad that night.

She was wearing a simple white sleeveless dress that went to her knees with some silver gladiator sandals. Her hair was left down and was straightened so that it reached the small of her back. She had very little make-up on.

"You look fantastic. Now come on you're going to be late." Apolla said as she dragged Artemis out of the room and into the common room where Aqualad was waiting.

"Whoa." Wasp and Aqualad said at the same time when they saw Artemis.

Artemis smirked that her plan was working. The whole day Wasp acted just like she did when he had a date.

"Ready to go?" Artemis asked Aqualad calmly even though her heart was racing.

Aqualad had black hair and eyes and was one of the most handsome guys Artemis had ever seen. He was wearing a simple blue button down shirt, black jeans and sneakers.

"Totally." Aqualad said a little bit too quickly but Artemis didn't notice.

Soon they were off on their date while Wasp spied on them.

* * *

"Ok favourite band?" Aqualad asked Artemis as they ate their burgers.

So far the date was a great success and Artemis was having the time of her life. They had decided to have a moonlight picnic on the beach and were currently playing twenty questions with each other.

"You'll laugh." Artemis said shyly.

"No I won't." Aqualad assured her as Wasp's blood boiled.

He was hiding in the picnic basket in his shrunken form.

"Ok. The Hex Girls." Artemis said still shyly.

"No way they're one of my favourites too!" Aqualad said happily.

"Really? Awesome." Artemis said with a large smile on her face.

"You know they're playing this weekend at Jump City Stadium and I just happen to have an extra ticket. Would you like to go with me?" Aqualad asked hoping for another date.

At this point Wasp was seeing red in his anger and was ready to attack Aqualad but held back.

"Are you kidding? I would love to!" Artemis said with a huge smile on her face.

"Cool." Aqualad said while getting lost in her eyes.

"What do I have mayo on my face?" Artemis asked when she caught him staring.

"No. Has anyone told you that you look beautiful under the moon light?" Aqualad asked her as the moonlight seemed to turn her black hair white but made her dark gold eyes shine.

"You would be the first." Artemis said while tucking her hair behind her ear.

They were so close to each other they were almost nose to nose. Suddenly a giant wave crashed into them effectively killing the moment.

"Well that was a wakeup call." Artemis said as she used her powers to dry the both of them off.

"It's getting late. How about we head back to the tower?" Aqualad asked her as she packed the picnic away with her powers.

"Way ahead of you." Artemis said with a smile as she grabbed his hand and teleported them back to the tower with the picnic basket and Wasp.

"So see you Saturday?" Aqualad asked her hopefully.

"Wouldn't miss it." Artemis said as she kissed him on the cheek and entered the tower with the picnic basket.

"YES!" Aqualad yelled when he was sure Artemis was inside and out of ear shot.

He then hopped into his part of the Titans East T-Ship and headed home with a smile on his face.

* * *

"Had a good date?" Wasp asked as he rounded the corner.

He had flown out of the basket and quickly zoomed ahead so that it would look like he didn't spy on them during the date.

"The best." Artemis said with a twirl.

She and Aqualad just seemed to click.

"Well that's great." Wasp said through clenched teeth as he forced a smile for his best friend.

Artemis didn't seem to notice as she entered the common room with Wasp following close behind.

"So how was the date?" Beastia asked as she noticed the huge smile on Artemis's face.

"Fantastic." Artemis said while taking a seat next to Magpie who put down her book to listen.

"So where did you go?" Luna asked intent on getting all the details.

All the Teen Titans were listing to Artemis. The boys because they wanted to know what the perfect date for a girl was and the girls because they wanted to know how the date went.

"The beach. We had a moonlight picnic." Artemis said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Where exactly?" Beastboy and Strike asked in unison then looked at each other weirdly for saying it in unison.

"By the pier." Artemis told them dreamily.

"Someone has a boyfriend." Apolla and Beastia said in unison childishly.

"I do not." Artemis said snapping out of her daze.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have sand where sand is never supposed to go." Artemis said as she headed to her room and left a sandy trail.

"So Wasp where were you this evening?" Apolla asked with a knowing smirk.

Wasp didn't say anything.

* * *

**Me: Ah teenage drama. Is there no greater drama out there? Well I'll be seeing you all later and please review. The button's right there if you didn't see it before. See you all tomorrow. Chavonnie26 GO!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Oh woe is me. My brother's birthday is tomorrow so I have to be nice to him for the whole day but hey as long as I get free chocolate cake I'm cool. I own only Artemis, Apolla, Wasp, Aqualad, Beastia, Beastboy, Strike and Magpie. Big thanks to alainaGee and lilysash97 for reviewing. Thanks you two it means a lot. See you at the bottom you all.**

* * *

"I still can't believe you're going out with him again." Wasp told Artemis as she adjusted her make-up.

She was dressed in black jeans, black combat boots and a Hex Girls t-shirt. Her hair was up in two messy pigtails that let her bangs frame her face.

"Why? Jealous?" Artemis asked him sarcastically.

"What?! No!" Wasp said immediately.

Artemis rolled her eyes as she grabbed her bag.

"Still I don't think this is a good idea." Wasp said trying to convince her not to go on the date.

"Please just stop." Artemis said as she opened the door to find a waiting Aqualad.

He was wearing pretty much the same outfit as her.

"Ready to go?" Aqualad asked her as he tried not to drool at her appearance.

"Totally!" Artemis said excitedly as she dragged Aqualad to her motor bike that she, Wasp and Cyborg built together.

Soon they were off to the concert.

* * *

"Best concert ever!" Artemis said with a huge smile on her face.

"Totally!" Aqualad said in agreement.

Both were having a great time and just like their last date Wasp was spying on them. (He hid in Artemis's bag)

"So where to next?" Artemis asked as her stomach growled.

"I was thinking maybe we could grab some dinner at the Pizza Palace." Aqualad suggested as they finally got to Artemis's motorbike.

"Perfect! We can get the Meat Lover's Experience." Artemis said as she put on her helmet and tossed the spare one to Aqualad.

Aqualad smiled as he got on the bike with Artemis.

"Hang on tight!" Artemis said as she started up the bike and throttled the engine.

Aqualad gripped her waist tightly as she zoomed off to the Pizza Palace.

* * *

"Wasp why on earth are you in my bag?" Artemis asked Wasp when she found him in her bag.

She was searching for her lip gloss but instead found him.

"Uh would you believe I lost my contacts in here?" Wasp asked nervously noticing the glare Artemis was giving him.

"No." Artemis said steely as Wasp came out of her bag.

"Okay fine. I was spying on you two." Wasp admitted to Artemis and Aqualad.

"WHAT?!" Artemis and Aqualad yelled at him in unison.

"But it wasn't my idea. It was Apolla and Luna's idea." Wasp said hoping to cover his tracks.

"Uh huh. Apolla and Luna asked you one of the least stealthy members of the team to spy on me and Aqualad?" Artemis asked him sceptically.

"Yep." Wasp said not noticing her scepticism.

"Look I know my sister. She would never do anything like this. So either you're lying or you were spying on us for yourself." Artemis said with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok fine! It's just you don't belong with him!" Wasp cried out in desperation.

"Who do I belong with then?" Artemis asked him as Aqualad was caught in between the two feuding teens.

"With ME!" Wasp said without realising what he said.

"What?" Artemis asked completely shocked.

Artemis was secretly cheering inside that her plan worked. Man was she glad her mom gave her acting lessons and the fact Aqualad was willing to go along with the plan.

"You belong with me." Wasp said in an epiphany moment.

He finally realised his feeling for her just in time for Apolla to win the bet on when they would get together.

"Glad to finally hear you say that." Aqualad said as he finally could go home.

"She's all yours." Aqualad said as he exited the restaurant leaving the two teens behind.

"You'd be surprised at how good I am at planning." Artemis said with a smirk.

"You planned all this?" Wasp asked confused.

"Yep." Artemis said as she wrapped her arms around Wasp's neck.

"Well I bet you didn't plan for this to happen." Wasp said deviously as he kissed her.

Sparks actually flew as the clouds turned pink.

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't." Artemis said smiling as she teleported them and her motor bike back to the tower.

Wasp smiled as well as he scooped her up bridal style much to her displeasure.

"Well my lovely girlfriend what would you like our first date to be?" Wasp asked her in a suave voice.

"Who said I was your girlfriend?" Artemis asked him seriously.

His face fell.

"I'm kidding." Artemis said as she kissed him and more sparks flew.

"Finally!" The rest of the Teen Titans yelled when they saw the two kissing.

The two ignored them as they continued to kiss.

* * *

"So who are you planning on getting together next?" Luna asked Apolla as they watched Artemis and Wasp make out on the couch.

"I was thinking maybe we could find ourselves a couple boyfriends and leave the rest to chance." Apolla said as she smiled at her handiwork.

"I like it. So do you think they'll come up for air by karaoke night tomorrow?" Luna asked Apolla as she planned her performance.

"Somehow I doubt it." Beastia said as she, Beastboy, Magpie and Strike joined in the conversation.

"Same here." Strike agreed as he looked a little freaked at Artemis and Wasp kissing.

"So who do you think I'm gonna date?" Magpie asked curiously.

Apolla had the gift of seeing and Artemis had the gift of knowing (**Me: Ok I know a wee bit too much Twitches but hey I love the movie**)

"Beastboy and Strike will date Beastia." Apolla said as her eyes went pure gold in a vision.

"WHAT?!" They yelled in unison.

* * *

**Me: Finally they're together and I have revealed a few of my planned couples. But I need some shipping names so send them in along with some villains people. Oh the smell of cupcakes *sniffs air with a dreamy look on my face* Oh right the author's note. Well I'll see you all tomorrow hopefully. Chavonnie26 GO! *runs to the kitchen where chocolate cupcakes are waiting***


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Finally a musical chapter! Sorry but I just love Disney songs. Big thanks to alainaGee for reviewing it means a lot. I own only Auertisse, Jasiri, Artemis, Apolla, Beastboy, Beastia, Magpie, Luna, Strike, Wasp and Hex. Now onto the fic!**

* * *

"Apolla have you seen my hair brush?" Artemis asked with the worst case of bed head ever.

"No I haven't yahh what happened to your hair?" Apolla said as she rushed to her sister's side and inspected the tangled rat's nest.

"I have no clue. I woke up this morning and this is how it was." Artemis said as she was shoved onto Apolla's bed as Apolla grabbed her own hair brush.

"Somehow I get the feeling Beastia and Beastboy are behind this." Apolla said as she tackled the rat's nest with the precision of a professional hair dresser.

"Same. Wow you really did a good job." Artemis said when she saw her hair was again silky smooth and had its slight curl and wasn't tangled anymore.

"Why thank you. So I was thinking you, me and Wasp could do a song together tonight." Apolla suggested with a hopeful smile.

"Depends on the song." Artemis said with a smile as she had an idea of what song Apolla wanted to sing.

"Forget about Love?" Apolla asked hopefully as Artemis nodded her head at the choice.

They would always perform the song when they were little kids and one time Artemis and Wasp accidently kissed but didn't act on said kiss.

"Sweet! I'll get the costumes!" Apolla said happily only to realise she had to play Iago.

"Wait Wasp already said yes?" Artemis asked confused.

"Of course!" Apolla said slightly less happily but still happy.

"Well alright then." Artemis said as she got out of her sister's way.

Apolla did theatre but Artemis not in any life time. But both twins loved to sing.

* * *

"Hey sis!" Beastboy said smiling as he approached his sister.

"Hey bro! You gotta check this out." Beastia said as she showed her brother a video of Beastia messing up Artemis's hair with scary precision.

"Dude that's hilarious!" Beastboy said while clutching his stomach from laughing.

"What are you two laughing at?" Magpie asked as she appeared out of nowhere.

"Yahh! Magpie don't do that!" Beastia said as she gripped her chest above her racing heart.

"I was wondering if you two have thought about what you're going to sing tonight." Magpie said in a monotone just like her mom's.

"Well we were going to ask you if you'd like to sing with us." Beastboy said with a cheesy grin on his face.

"And what song did you have in mind?" Magpie asked dryly.

Karaoke night in the tower was required of the Teens.

"I Just Can't Wait To Be King." The twins said in unison.

"So long as I'm Zazu I'm in." Magpie said with a trace of good humour.

"Deal." The twins said happily as they dragged Magpie to get ready.

* * *

"Oh perfect!" Luna said as she finally found the right outfit to wear for karaoke night.

She was singing Colours of The Wind and decided on a Native American dress like Pocahontas wore.

"Now all I need to find is the face paint." Luna said excitedly as she flew out the room to borrow some from Apolla.

* * *

"Ah perfect." Strike said as he finally found enough blue face paint.

He was singing Never Had A Friend Like Me from Aladdin and wanted it to be perfect. Mainly because the prize for the best song was a day off from superheroing.

"Now to get the powers." Strike said with a mischievous smile as he went to find Auertisse.

* * *

"There is no way I'm wearing this." Artemis said from behind her bed room door as Apolla waited on the other side.

"If I have to wear this then you have to wear that." Apolla said as she resisted the urge to scratch.

She was wearing a dress made of red and blue feathers, yellow heels and red feathers in her hair. All in all she looked alright.

"Fine." Artemis said as she exited the room.

She was wearing the exact same outfit as Jasmine with the earrings and everything.

"Man this thing is itchy." Artemis said as she also resisted the urge to scratch.

"I know." Apolla said as she led Artemis to the common room where everyone was waiting.

Magpie was in a dress made of blue feathers with black tips and orange heels while Beastia and Beastboy were dressed like lions. Luna was dressed as Pocahontas, Strike as Genie from Aladdin and Wasp as Aladdin.

"And I thought I looked ridiculous." Apolla said under her breath when she saw Strike.

"Okay kids first up we have Luna singing Colours of The Wind." Auertisse said as she MCed the contest.

It was her turn as the other parents watched from the side-lines.

"Thanks Aunt Aura." Luna said as she got on stage.

The stage was set up by Auertisse to save time.

"You think you own whatever land you land on  
The earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name

You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain?  
Can you paint with all the colours of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colours of the wind?

Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the earth  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once, never wonder what they're worth

The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
The heron and the otter are my friends  
And we are all connected to each other,  
In a circle, in a hoop that never ends

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or let the eagle tell you where he's been  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain?  
Can you paint with all the colours of the wind  
Can you paint with all the colours of the wind

How high does the sycamore grow?  
If you cut it down, then you'll never know

And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
For whether we are white or copper-skinned  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain  
Need to paint with all the colours of the wind  
You can own the earth and still  
All you'll own is earth until  
You can paint with all the colours of the wind." Luna sang in a sweet voice that put sugar to shame as she put as much emotion as she could into the song.

Some of the others were almost moved to tears by the emotion in the song.

"That was beautiful. Up next is Artemis, Apolla and Wasp singing Forget About Love." Auertisse said into the mike her voice a little thick.

Artemis, Apolla and Wasp got into their positions and the music started playing.

"Forget about that guy

Forget about the way you fell into his eyes

Forget about his charms

Forget about the way he held you in his arms

Walking on air's obnoxious

The thrills, the chills will make you nauseous

And you'll never get enough

Just forget about love." Apolla sang in a slightly rough but still lovely voice as she and Artemis acted out the scene from the movie.

"Forget about romance

Forget about the way your heart begins to dance

Then you feel the blush

When he's sprouting out some sentimental mush

Love really is revolting

It's even worse than when you're molting

Enough of this fluff

Just forget about love." Apolla sang almost as if she were trying to convince Artemis she was better off without Wasp.

"I had almost forgotten the way it felt

When he held out his hand for mine

My heart all a flutter." Artemis sang in a soft delicate voice while sounding clearly in love.

"Oh how I shudder." Apolla cut in with a fake shudder.

"The first time we kissed." Artemis sang dreamily

"It won't be missed

Forget about his touch." Apolla sang.

"I can't forget about his touch." Artemis sang in retaliation but still sounding like she was day dreaming.

"In the scheme of things it doesn't matter much." Apolla sang clearly annoyed.

"It matters so much." Artemis sang with a twirl.

"You're better on your own

A meal becomes a banquet when you eat alone." Apolla sang while trying to keep up with Artemis.

"Love's filled with compromises." They sang in unison Artemis happily while Apolla annoyed.

"And don't you hate those big surprises." Apolla sang.

"A cosy rendezvous." Artemis sang dreamily.

"Oh please." Apolla sang sarcastically.

"Candle light for two." Artemis continued acting like she didn't hear Apolla.

"Oh jeez." Apolla sang exasperatedly.

"Look you're calling my bluff

I can't just forget about love." Artemis sang with Apolla joining in during the 'Forget about love'.

Artemis then walked over to Wasp who was acting glum.

"Jasmine, I'm sorry. I should have told you what happened." Wasp said sadly.

"Aladdin it's fine. I –" Artemis started to say until she was cut off.

"Jasmine, please I have to say this." Wasp said ready to apologise.

"Shhh." Artemis said while pressing her finger to his lips.

"I can't forget about my heart." Artemis sang while staring into his eyes.

"I can't forget about my heart." Wasp sang in a soft voice that almost seemed to hang in the air

"Or how it felt to fall for you right from the start." Artemis sang with a smile and a blush.

"I'm still falling." Wasp sang almost embarrassedly.

"Whatever we may do." Artemis sang happily.

"Whatever we may do." Wasp sang as he repeated after her.

"You are here for me and I'll be there for you." Artemis sang putting plenty of emotion into the song.

"I'll be there." Wasp sang also putting a lot of emotion into the song.

"To wish, to want, to wonder

To find the sun through rain and thunder." They sang in unison as they spun in a circle while holding hands.

"A cosy rendezvous." Wasp sang almost as if he was suggesting it for a date.

"Yes please." Artemis sang eagerly.

"Candle light for two." Wasp sang as he looked ready to kiss Artemis.

"Oh jeez enough is enough!" Apolla sang as she popped up out of nowhere.

"We can't just forget about love." Artemis and Wasp sang in unison happily.

And at that they got off stage.

"Beautiful absolutely beautiful." Auertisse said as she got back up on stage.

"Next is Strike singing Never Had A Friend Like Me." Auertisse said as she silently temporarily transferred her powers to Strike for the performance.

Strike motioned for Wasp to help him. Wasp shrugged and did so by rubbing the lamp where Strike was hiding in.

"Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves

(As Strike sang this, he appeared in front of Wasp and pulled out a deck of cards and held them out like a fan, on each card is a thief.)

Scheherazadie had a thousand tales.

(As Strike sang this, the thieves jumped off the cards and surrounded Wasp, while drawing out their swords. Wasp looked nervous.)

But master, you're in luck, 'cause up your sleeves

(As Strike sang this, he appeared out of Wasp's vest)

You got a brand of magic never fails.

(As Strike sang this, his hands turned into giant fists and knocked out all the thieves.)

You got some power in your corner now

(As Strike sang this, Artemis, Apolla, Wasp and he appeared in a boxing ring. Strike is in a coach's uniform and is massaging Wasp's shoulders.)

Some heavy ammunition in your camp!

(As Strike sang this, he turned into a firework rocket, lit himself and shot around the room. Artemis and Apolla ducked as Strike flew over them.)

You got some punch, pizazz, yahoo and how

(As Strike sang this, he changed into many different things.)

See all you gotta do is rub that lamp!

(He made Wasp rub the lamp)

And I'll say,

(Strike came out of lamp and folded his arms.)

Mister Aladdin Sir, what will your pleasure be?

(Strike made Wasp, Apolla and Artemis sit at a restaurant table. Strike turned into a French waiter.)

Let me take your order, jot it down; you ain't never had a friend like me! No No No!

(On the "no no no", Strike nudged Apolla causing some of her feathers to fall off.)

Life is your restaurant

And I'm your maître'd!

(Strike sang the first line in a sophisticated voice while making a covered plate appear. He took the metal top off, revealing a large turkey. On the second line, the turkey turns into Strike's head.)

C'mon whisper what it is you want,

You ain't never had a friend like me!

(As Strike sung the first line, he turned into a giant ear. On the second line, Strike exploded into four Strikes.)

Yes sir, we pride ourselves in service

(As Strike sung this line, the Strike clones perform spa treatments on Wasp.)

You're the boss, the king, the shah!

(Wasp appeared on a giant chair, while being fanned by Apolla and Artemis who were both scowling at Strike.)

Say what you wish

It's yours, true dish!

How 'bout a little more baklava?

(Strike filled the room with baklava.)

Have some column A

Try all of column B

(Wasp jumped from a large column of food labelled "A" to a pile labelled "B")

I'm in the mood to help you, dude!

You ain't ever had a friend like me!

(A giant Strike caught Wasp on a pillow and drops his jaw, which turns into a staircase. A normal-sized Strike in a white tuxedo comes down the stairs and dances with two giant gloves.)

Gloves: Wa ha ha!

Strike: Oh my!

Gloves: Wa ha ha!

Strike: No no!

Gloves: Wa ha ha!

Strike: No no no! Wakatuchepa! BAM!

(The gloves squished Strike into nothing.)

Can your friends do this?

(Strike pulled off his head, duplicated it, and juggled the heads.)

Can your friends do that?

(Strike threw the heads to Wasp who juggled them perfectly and threw them back to Strike.)

Do your friends pull this out their little hat?

(Strike turned into a rabbit and pulled himself out of a hat. He turned into a dragon and blows a fireball.)

Can your friends go poof!

(The fireball turns into three versions of Artemis all wearing bikinis who dance around Wasp causing him to drool and the real Artemis to get riled up.)

Well looky here! Haha!

Can your friends go Abracadabra, let 'er rip!

(Strike literally ripped himself in half)

And make that sucker disappear!

(The Artemises disappear)

So don't you sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed

(Strike imitated this line)

I'm here to answer all your midday prayers!

(Strike got in a praying position. He then turned into a giant contract.)

You got a bona genie, certified! A genie for your charge d' affairs!

(Strike turned back to normal.)

I got a powerful urge to help you out! So what you wish? I really wanna know!

(Strike pulled a long list out of Wasp's ear.)

You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt. So all you do is rub like so!

(Strike rubbed the list on his bottom like a towel and then snapped it like a whip. The Artemises appeared again.)

Mister Aladdin Sir, you have a wish or two or three,

(Wasp leaned forward to kiss one of the Artemis clones. The clone turned into Strike.)

I'm on the job, you big nabob!

(Strike zapped randomly around the room the others barely managing to dodge the blasts. He made dancing elephants and camels; large fountains, neon lights, large mountains of treasure, etc. appear.)

You ain't never (ZAP!) ever (ZAP)had a (ZAP!) Friend... Like... MEEEEEEEE!" Strike sang with a lot of enthusiasm as everything returned back to normal.

"Strike!" Artemis yelled and started chasing after the slightly younger boy.

"It was part of the song!" Strike yelled as he ran away from a very angry Artemis.

"Okay? Next we have Magpie, Beastboy and Beastia singing I Just Can't Wait to be King." Auertisse said happily as the before mentioned teens took their places on stage or above stage in Magpie's case.

Magpie looked down from above Beastboy and Beastia who were whispering to each other and smiled, "Well look at you two," Magpie said and flew down to them, "Your parents will be mighty happy when they hear you two a betrothed."

"Be-what?" Beastboy asked confused.

Magpie sighed, "In other terms," Magpie said, "One day you two will be getting married."

"WHAT!" Beastboy and Beastia said in shock, "I can't marry her, she's my friend."

"Yeah," Beastia said in agreement.

"Well it's the law, so deal with it," Magpie said sternly.

"Well that's the first thing I'm going to change when I become king," Beastboy said as everyone in the audience shuddered at the thought.

"Well," Magpie said carefully as she felt a vein start to throb, "I hate to burst your bubble, but you're not king yet."

"Well he's the future king," Beastia said pointing it out.

"Yeah," Beastboy said sneakily, "So you have to do whatever I say."

"Not yet I don't," Magpie said defiantly.

Beastboy frowned and then smirked, "I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!"

Magpie frowned and landed on the ground to correct him, "I've never seen a king of beasts

With quite so little hair."

Beastboy kept up the acting and singing, "I'm gonna be the main event

Like no king was before

I'm brushing up on looking down

I'm working on my roar."

Beastboy roared at Magpie who was unimpressed. Magpie have him a look, "Thus far a rather uninspiring thing."

Beastboy frowned again then smiled, "Oh, I just can't wait to be king!"

Beastboy walked next to Magpie and Beastia joined him, "No one saying do this." Beastboy sang.

"Now when I said that-" Magpie tried.

"No one saying be there." Beastia sang.

"What I meant was-" Magpie tried again.

"No one saying stop that." Beastboy sang.

"What you don't realize-" Magpie said.

"No one saying see here!" Beastboy and Beastia sang together and Beastboy grabbed Beastia and ran away.

"Now see here!" Magpie yelled as she flew to follow them.

"Free to run around all day." Beastboy sang having fun while riding an ostrich that looked suspiciously like Terra.

"That's definitely out-" Magpie said before she ran into a tree.

"Free to do it all my way!" Beastboy sang free of worries.

Magpie rubbed her head and followed them again, "I think it's time that you and I

Arranged a heart-to-heart." Magpie sang annoyed.

"Kings don't need advice

From little hornbills for a start." Beastia sang.

"If this is where the monarchy is headed

Count me out

Out of service, out of Africa

I wouldn't hang about." Magpie sang then ran into a herd of elephants that looked a lot like Hex, "This child is getting wildly out of wing."

Magpie got back into the air, "Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" Beastboy sang and saw Magpie coming and smirked, "Everybody look left."

Magpie was trampled by herds of animals, "Man I hate this part." Magpie grumbled under her breath.

"Everybody look right." Beastia sang and Magpie got trampled again.

"Everywhere you look I'm

Standing in the spotlight." Beastboy sang while standing in a spot light.

"Not yet!" Magpie said and got back into the air annoyed now.

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" Beastboy sang happily.

"Oh, he just can't wait to be king!" Beastia sang just as happily.

"Oh, I just can't wait..." Beastboy and Beastia sang together while Magpie got trampled and sat on by animals.

"To be king!" Beastboy and Beastia sang and they both ran off stage.

"Very funny," Magpie said as she got out from under the animals, "Now let's go—Simba? Nala?" Magpie looked around, "Oh no," Magpie said and got into the air again to look for them.

"Well done all of you. Now the judges will vote on who was the best. The results will be announced tomorrow now off to bed you six!" Auertisse shouted at them as everything became normal again.

The teens shrugged and did so.

"Man it's gonna be a long night." Jasiri said wearily as the Titans started arguing on who was the best.

* * *

**Me in a Scottish accent: So who should win? Personally I'm partial to Apolla, Artemis and Wasp me self but it's probably just because I love the song a wee bit too much. Well I'll see you laddies and lassies later I've got to go help me Auntie with the grub. Ahhhh I'm going Scottish better leave you lot before ya crossover too. Chavonnie26 GO!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Thanks to Moonlesscat and alainaGee for reviewing. Sorry for the wait but had to help with my brat of a brother's birthday party. I own only Luna, Beastboy, Apolla, Artemis, Wasp, Strike, Beastia, Lucky and Magpie. Also best shipping names for the characters in this fic gets their OC in it. Just saying. Now onto the latest chapter.**

* * *

"Hey watch it!" Luna shouted at Beastboy as he stepped on her foot on his way to check the results.

"You watch it!" Beastboy shouted back at her.

Tensions were high because everyone wanted that day off. Apolla and Artemis were even considering changing the results so that they could win.

"I think we all know who's going to win." Wasp said as he flew over the competition.

"Yep." Artemis said as she also flew over the others with Apolla by her side.

It was the one power they had that their mom didn't.

"Yeah me." Strike said confidently causing everyone to get even more riled up if that was even possible.

"You? Hate to burst your bubble hair gel but we're gonna win." Wasp said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sorry but no. I'm gonna win." Luna said with a smug look that rivalled her dad's.

"No we are!" Beastboy and Beastia shouted in unison as Magpie calmly walked past everyone and into the common room.

"No we are!" Artemis and Apolla yelled in unison and so the argument began.

By the time it was done Magpie had already read the results and was currently waiting for everyone to be quiet.

"QUIET!" Magpie yelled when she finally had enough.

By that point Luna was shouting in Tamaranian from her anger.

"Look why don't you guys just check the results instead of arguing like idiots?" Magpie asked as she felt a vein throb in her forehead.

Everyone looked sheepish as they checked the results and were shocked at the results. It was a tie between Artemis, Apolla and Wasp and Beastia, Beastboy and Magpie meaning they each got the day off.

"WHOO!" Apolla yelled as her and Artemis's outfits changed to become more casual.

Artemis was now wearing a silver strappy t-shirt, white short shorts, silver fingerless gloves and silver gladiator sandals while Apolla was wearing a yellow-orange sun dress with yellow ballet flats.

"Apolla I told you to stop doing that." Artemis said as she looked ready to hide in her room.

"Wow." Wasp said as he stared at Artemis.

To him it was an outfit he wouldn't mind seeing on Artemis more often but to Artemis it was only an outfit meant to be burned to a crisp.

"Nice. How come I haven't seen you in this outfit before?" Luna asked when she got over the fact that she lost.

"Mainly because I hate revealing so much skin." Artemis replied with a huff as her hair became tied up in a high pony.

"Apolla!" Artemis shouted in annoyance while her sister slipped out of the room.

Apolla had a date with the boy they met at the park, Lucky.

"Well I think you look great. Care to spend our day off at the carnival?" Wasp asked Artemis suavely as he kissed her knuckles.

"Ok. But first." Artemis said as she changed Wasp's outfit to normal civilian clothes as well.

He was now wearing a yellow hoodie, black jeans and trainers. His wings were also hidden.

"Wait for us." Beastia, Magpie and Beastboy said in unison as they ran to get ready.

The carnival was one of their favourite ways to spend days off.

"Let's go." Beastia said as she and the others entered the room in normal clothes.

Beastia was wearing a purple short sleeve t-shirt, black jeans, purple converse and black fingerless gloves while Beastboy was wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, blue converse and a blue beanie. Magpie was wearing a dark blue hoodie, blank jeans and black sneakers.

"Alright." Artemis said as they all teleported to the carnival in a flash of silver.

"Next time we perform with them agreed?" Strike asked Luna as he got himself a fish taco from the fridge.

"Totally." Luna said as she started making one of her mom's recipes.

* * *

"I still can't get used to that." Beastboy said dizzily as he shook his head to clear it.

"Well we'll see you guys later. Call us if you need help." Wasp said as he grabbed Artemis's hand and led her to the games and food.

"We will." Beastia said as she walked off to who knows where leaving Beastboy and Magpie alone.

"So want to go on the roller coaster?" Beastboy asked Magpie hopefully.

Little did anyone know the coffee-skinned shape-shifting hybrid actually had a huge crush on the grey skinned sorceress and she him but would either one admit it? No but Beastboy planned for that to change.

"Sure." Magpie said as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

* * *

"HOW DID I LET YOU TALK ME INTO THIS!?" Magpie screamed as they rode the Anaconda.

The scariest, funnest, coolest, mind-blowingest ride in the entire carnival. It was a big hit but apparently not with Magpie who was scared out of her mind. Add in the fact that her powers were powered by her emotions didn't help much.

"BECAUSE IT'S FUN!" Beastboy yelled as they went through a loop-de-loop.

And at that Magpie lost her lunch.

* * *

"Ohh do you think you could win me a bunny?" Artemis asked Wasp happily.

Both were enjoying the day mainly because they were in public and the reporters didn't recognise them.

"Why of course." Wasp said as he paid the carnie and picked up the ball.

Two minutes later Artemis had a giant yellow and black bunny in her arms.

"Thank you so much for the bunny Mark." Artemis said using Wasp's civilian identity.

Both really didn't want a mob following them so they both referred to each other by their civilian identities.

"No prob Alex." Wasp said as he led them to the tunnel of love ride.

* * *

"What does it take to find a tofu corn dog around here?" Beastia asked as she went from food stall to food stall.

So far she had been at this for an hour and no results plus she was beginning to get weirded out by all the stares.

"Oh my gosh! You're Beastia! Can I have your autograph?!" A fan boy asked as he ran up to her with a pen and paper.

"Uh sure?" Beastia said as she gave him her autograph not knowing the consequences.

"SHE'S SIGNING AUTOGRAPHS!" Someone yelled and so the mob of fans formed.

"NOW I KNOW WHY ARTEMIS WEARS GLOVES!" Beastia yelled as she was tackled to the ground by fans.

Fans. A superheroes worst nightmare. An enemy you can't fight. By the time the fans were done with Beastia her clothes were shreds and she was missing her underwear and socks.

"How do they do that?!" Beastia asked confused because they didn't remove her clothes or her shoes.

Suddenly realising she was out in the open Beastia quickly turned into a hawk and flew back to the tower.

"What happened?!" Strike asked angrily when he saw the condition of Beastia's clothes.

"Fans. Rabid Fans. They took my underwear without taking off my clothes. How do they do that?!" Beastia asked hysterically.

Her expression was one of mortal terror.

"Fans did this?" Luna asked sceptically.

Like her father she was always the logical one.

"YES!" Beastia yelled desperately as she shook head to toe.

"Easy there. How about I make you some tofu noodle soup?" Strike asked in an attempt to calm Beastia down.

"Yes please." Beastia said in a small voice.

Her skin was deadly pale. Instead of its usual forest green it was now more of a lime green.

"Here." Strike said as he handed her a steaming bowl of tofu noodle soup.

"Thank you." Beastia said quietly as she tried to hide her blush at how close they were.

Beastia had a huge crush on Strike and he her but neither acted on them.

"No problem." Strike said trying to hide his own blush.

Something that didn't go unnoticed by Luna but she didn't comment.

* * *

"No way. Your brother actually did that?" Apolla asked Lucky as they walked through the park.

Both were enjoying the date and were currently playing twenty questions.

"Yep and dragged me down with him." Lucky said with a laugh.

Apolla laughed as well and both were blissfully unaware of their speedy follower.

"Ok so favourite movie?" Lucky asked Apolla as they took a seat on a nearby bench.

"Gremlins but for some reason my aunts and uncles are terrified of the movie." Apolla said with a chuckle at remembering what happened the first time they all watched the movie.

"Same." Lucky said as he thought about how well the date was going.

Normally by this time most girls would have hit him because of his jokes but not Apolla.

"Ok favourite sport?" Apolla asked as the game continued.

"Track and you?" Lucky asked with a charming smile.

"Stankball." Apolla said and instead of him being confused like she expected he was nodding his head and waiting for her next question.

'_Finally a boy that doesn't run away'_ Apolla thought as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

* * *

"Okay?" Artemis said when she saw the scene in front of her.

Magpie was almost as green as Beastia and was clutching her stomach while Beastboy was looking really nervous. And the weirdest thing of all was the fact that the normally confident Beastia was shaking like a leaf as she curled up against Strike.

"And I thought the weirdest thing I'd ever see was Uncle Changeling walking out of the bathroom in a pink robe." Wasp said as he fought the urge to laugh at the scene in front of him.

"Same." Artemis said as she also fought the urge to laugh.

The day the kids saw Changeling walk out of the bathroom wearing a pink bath robe was still the weirdest day ever in their books.

"Magpie I like you as more than a friend!" Beastboy blurted out suddenly and then ran out the room before Magpie had a chance to react.

"Did he just say he like me likes me?" Magpie asked happily and then fell over in a faint.

"And the day gets even weirder." Artemis said as Apolla walked into the room.

"You know what I'm not even going to ask." Apolla said as she turned around and left the room.

* * *

**Me: Okay? I have no clue how this chapter worked its way into my mind but hey any idea's a good idea when it comes to writing. So people remember I need villains and shipping names. Well I'll be seeing you. Chavonnie26 GO!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Thanks alainaGee for reviewing and Jupiter's Magic for favouriting this story. I own only Luna, Beastboy, Apolla, Artemis, Wasp, Strike, Beastia, Hex, Kid Flash, Auertisse, Jasiri and Magpie. AlainaGee owns Nightmare and SkysFireLady15 owns Pyra. Now onto the fic!**

* * *

"Beastia look out!" Artemis yelled at her friend as she dodged a black energy blast.

Herself, Apolla, Beastia and Strike were the only ones not to have been hit yet. The rest were on the floor crying their hearts out.

"You won't get away that easy!" Nightmare yelled at the four as she charged up another blast.

Nightmare was about 30 and had poisonous violet eyes and black hair. She was wearing a black jumpsuit with a purple belt, purple boots and purple gloves. She was also one of the first real villains the new Teen Titans ever faced and seemed to have it out for Artemis and Apolla because of something that happened with their mom many years ago.

"Yahh!" Apolla screamed as she pushed Strike out of the way and got hit herself.

"APOLLA!" Artemis screamed as something that never happened before well happened.

Her hair and eyes turned snow white and her skin silver. The kids had only read and heard about how this would happened to Apolla and Artemis's mom if she was incredibly angry or needed a major power boost. Right now they were going with the former because no one attacked one twin without majorly ticking off the other.

"NO ONE HURTS MY SISTER!" Artemis yelled in a voice that seemed to radiate cold.

In fact each time Artemis stepped toward the villain frost in the shape of her boot print was left on the floor and seemed to keep growing.

"Stay back!" Nightmare yelled as she launched energy blast after energy blast.

Each blast was deflected as Artemis drew nearer.

"You hurt my sister and my boyfriend. Prepare to pay the price." Artemis said in a voice so cold the temperature actually dropped enough so that you could see your own breath which was weird since it was the beginning of summer.

"Stay away!" Nightmare said as she flew away from Artemis but was caught in a silvery white band of energy that brought her right back to Artemis.

"What's wrong? Afraid of a little moonlight?" Artemis asked coldly as Nightmare looked close to screaming.

"No." Nightmare snapped as she squirmed against her binds that made it impossible to teleport or use her powers.

"You should be." Artemis said coldly as Wasp and Apolla finally woke up and saw what was happening.

"Artemis stop." Apolla told her sister sternly as she slowly got up, the nightmare fresh in her mind.

"Why should I?" Artemis asked as she turned her gaze to Apolla and Wasp.

"Artemis my nightmare was nowhere near as scary as how you're acting right now." Apolla said and that seemed to get through to Artemis.

"What happened? Where am I? And why am I glowing?" Artemis asked as her eyes became normal again but not the rest of her.

"Artemis calm down and land." Wasp said calmly as Artemis looked on the verge of freaking out.

Artemis took a deep breath and landed softly. Moment she touched the ground she turned back to normal but her band of energy still kept Nightmare prisoner.

"Man I got a headache." Artemis said as her knees buckled and she almost fell to the ground in a heap but Wasp caught her before she could.

"How did you do that?" Apolla asked as Nightmare was forgotten but still in her prison.

"I don't know. Mom said that it would only happen if I got angry enough or if I was in desperate need of a power up." Artemis said as she tried to stand up again but failed.

"Well you certainly were angry." Beastia said as she and Strike came out of hiding.

"Why is it so cold in here?" Beastboy asked through chattering teeth as he, Magpie and Luna woke up from their nightmares.

"My bad." Artemis said sheepishly as Apolla heated up the room to make it more bearable.

"Next time save the chill for the summer heat ok?" Beastboy asked jokingly but shut up when he saw the glare Beastia was giving him.

"I'll try." Artemis said while staring at her hand.

Her birthmark burned through the fabric of her glove so now it was on display for the whole world to see.

"Hello? I'm still here you know." Nightmare said in annoyance as she kept squirming against her bonds.

"Oh we know." Apolla said as she glared at the villainess.

"We better get her to the prison." Artemis said as she finally could stand and clipped the power control collar on Nightmare.

"Agreed." Apolla said concerned for her sister.

Artemis was still pretty pale and was wobbling a little but knowing Artemis she wouldn't admit when she was sick.

"ACHOO!" Beastia sneezed as she sniffled a bit.

And soon everyone in the room was sniffling and sneezing as well.

"Here." Artemis said with a sniff as she handed a green looking Nightmare to the police.

"Uh thanks?" The police man said confused as the teens teleported back to the tower.

* * *

_3 days later…._

"ACHOO!" Apolla and Artemis sneezed in unison as they were carried into the infirmary with the others.

They all had colds.

"How did this happen? It's not even cold season." Auertisse asked as she and Pyra checked each of the kids while Jasiri made some tofu noodle soup for her kids and Raven made some chicken soup for the rest.

"Power leak." Cyborg said as he wrapped Wasp up to his chin in blankets.

"From Apolla or Artemis?" Starfire asked as she tried to get into the kitchen to make her own soup but was kept out by Bumble Bee.

"Artemis." Changeling said and it sounded like he was leaving out a 'duh'.

"Well at least they don't have Keeper's Flu." Auertisse said as everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly Cyborg's communicator went off startling everyone.

"Hello?" Cyborg asked as the person who called him's face appeared on the screen.

It was Jinx and Flash.

"Hey we were wondering if you could take care of our kids for a few days. Thanks." Jinx said happily as a red blur appeared and deposited Hex and Kid Flash onto the spare beds.

"Every single time they do this!" Jasiri shouted annoyed while the kids still slept.

"I'll get the medicine." Cyborg said reluctantly as he walked down to the garage to drive the T-Car to the chemist.

* * *

**Me: And done. So anyone have any ideas? 'Cause I know where I wanna go with this fic but not how to get there. Well I'll see you all soon. Chavonnie26 GO!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Thanks alainaGee and Guest for reviewing. I own only Luna, Beastboy, Apolla, Artemis, Wasp, Strike, Beastia, Hex, Kid Flash, Auertisse, Jasiri and Magpie. SkysFireLady15 owns Pyra. Now onto the fic!**

* * *

"We're going to have to tell them eventually." Raven told Auertisse calmly.

"No." Auertisse said stubbornly.

So far they had been arguing for about an hour and neither side was budging.

"But Aura think about it. It's only two years away and if they don't find out now it could end disastrously." Raven said calmly while trying to reason with the stubborn reality warper.

"I still have no clue how my daughters could end up as the portal for Trigon. I would have thought it would have been Magpie." Auertisse said running her fingers through her shoulder length hair.

"I have no clue either but you have to tell them." Raven said finally getting it through Auertisse's thick head.

"Fine but you're helping me when Apolla loses her temper." Auertisse said and Raven paled if that was even possible.

* * *

"Kids there's something we have to tell you." Auertisse said to the still slightly sick teens.

"What? That Kid Mouth and Hex the Hippo are finally leaving?" Luna asked with a glare at the two boys in question who were eating them out of house and home.

"Unfortunately no. This concerns Artemis's power glitch." Raven said as she took a seat in mid-air while Auertisse took a seat on an actual chair.

"What about it?" Artemis asked nervously.

"Well not about the glitch it's self but more like the cause of it." Auertisse said on the verge of rambling.

"Aura get to the point." Raven said but not harshly.

"Well you see it all started with Raven. She's the daughter of Trigon and the original Gem and Portal." Auertisse said quickly as she threw up a shield around her.

"WHAT?!" Everyone but Raven yelled in unison.

"Please let me finish. So since the world didn't end on Raven's 15th birthday I'm guessing she managed to defeat her father but the story doesn't stop here. A few months ago I was searching through some of my books to find the dark poetry book Raven lent me but instead I found this." Auertisse said as she brought out a book from out of nowhere.

The book had a black cover and looked extremely old but the weirdest thing about it was the red symbol on the cover.

"Turns out somehow a book of Scath ended up in my poetry books but get this. Should the Gem defeat the owner two more Gems shall be chosen. One of flame and one of ice. The world will be melted and frozen. The last part was ripped out of the book for some reason but you all get the message. Trigon is coming back and we have reason to believe Apolla and Artemis are his portals." Auertisse said sadly as she gazed at her only two children sadly.

"What?! No! That's not possible!" Apolla screamed while Artemis was frozen in shock.

"I'm afraid it is." Raven said sadly as she gazed at two twins.

"But we're not even related!" Apolla yelled while almost ripping her hair out.

Everyone else was out cold from the shock.

"I know that! I'm still trying to figure out how Trigon even found out about you two!" Auertisse yelled as she almost ripped her own hair out.

"Look you two just calm down!" Artemis yelled as she came out of her stupor.

"How much time do we have until he comes?" Artemis asked calmly when she was sure her sister and her mom wouldn't fight.

"By my calculations two years." Nightwing said as he entered the room with the rest of the Titans.

"You knew?" Artemis asked curiously.

She was handling the situation extremely well compared to her mom and sister.

"We all knew." Cyborg said sadly as he walked over to Apolla and gave her shoulder a light squeeze.

"We're sorry we didn't tell you sooner but we didn't think it would be you two." Jasiri said as her ears drooped.

"Who did you think it would be then?" Apolla asked with a confused look on her face.

"Uh we're not going to answer that." Changeling said nervously as he hid behind his wife.

"Smart move for a green bean." Raven said with a tiny hint of a laugh.

"True that." Auertisse said with a smirk.

"So how are we going to stop the end of the world?" Artemis asked as the other teens started to regain consciousness.

"Easy by standing together as a family. I may not be the smartest person on the team but even I know divided we fall but together we stand stronger than ever. Artemis and Apolla are a perfect example of that." Jasiri said wisely as she stood by her kids with Changeling.

"Hands in?" Changeling asked eagerly as everyone came into a circle.

"Hands in. Divided we fall but together we stand as one." Luna said as she and her parents put their hands in.

"As a family." Beastia and Beastboy said in unison as they and their parents put their hands in.

"As friends." Wasp and Strike said in unison as they and their parents put their hands in.

"As a team." Magpie said as she and her mom put her hands in.

"As heroes." Artemis and Apolla said in unison as they and their parents put their hands in as well.

During this Kid Flash and Hex felt very out of place.

"Get over here you two. You may eat us out of house and home but you're still Titans and you're also very much a part of this." Apolla said with a smirk as the two boys' faces brightened.

They immediately ran to stand by Pyra.

"As Teen Titans." Kid Flash and Hex said in unison as they put their hands in.

"Titans Now Titans Forever!" Everyone cheered in unison as they threw their arms up.

"So we're in?" Hex asked hopefully.

"Sure but only if you do the grocery shopping." Apolla said still smirking.

The boys paled slightly and shared a look before saying "Deal." Much to the surprise of everyone.

"Looks like we finally got some errand boys." Artemis said with a smirk as she planned to fully milk the situation.

"Why do I get the feeling she's gonna make our lives a living nightmare?" Kid Flash asked nervously when he saw the look on Artemis's face.

"Because she is." The males in the room said in unison with a slight chuckle at the looks of terror on Hex and Kid Flash's faces.

Artemis smirked then her face relaxed into a smile.

'_So long as I have my friends and sister I'm never alone_' Artemis thought as she watched her family.

Even though it was a little bit bigger it was still the same and that's all she could ever want and all she would ever need for throughout the next two years she and Apolla would face great challenges but each would be overcome by their bond with their family and friends.

* * *

**Me: And so the reason for Artemis's power glitch and a new prophecy is revealed. I have no clue why I chose Apolla and Artemis to be the portals but hey a little drama never hurt anyone. See you all soon. Chavonnie26 GO!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Thanks alainaGee, grimbutnotalways and Guest for reviewing. I own only Luna, Beastboy, Apolla, Artemis, Wasp, Strike, Beastia, Hex, Kid Flash, Auertisse, Jasiri and Magpie.** **Grimbutnotalways owns Zareth, Laughter and Grim. Now onto the fic!**

* * *

"Ok who are you again?" Artemis asked as she dodged a kick from their newest villain.

He wore a suit similar to Slade (The kids read about him in Nightwing's villain files) except it was black and white, it had two eyes, and instead of a S there was a Z. He also looked around thirteen.

"Wouldn't you like to know." The mystery boy said as he finally got a punch in and sent Artemis (the only standing Teen Titan left) into a wall.

"And I thought Slade said you would be a challenge. Pity." The mystery boy said as Luna slowly got up again.

And boy was she mad.

"No one hurts my friends!" Luna yelled as she attacked with starbolts in hand.

The mystery boy was slightly surprised but fought back regardless. They were equally matched since Luna was trained by her dad in hand to hand combat.

"I must admit. You are very good. Who taught you?" the mystery boy asked as he dodged a kick from Luna.

"My dad. You?" Luna asked as she dodged a punch aimed at her solar plexus.

"Slade. I guess the tradition continues then. Oh and to answer your friends earlier question cutie my name is Zareth." The mystery boy said as he threw down a smoke bomb and disappeared.

"Oh boy." Luna said as the information finally sank in.

Suddenly their communicators went off and they all answered at once.

"Teen Titans we have a robbery at the jewellery store. She's taken hostages." Nightwing said over the communicator as the teens sprang back up to their feet.

"We're on our way." Luna said steely as she and the other Teen Titans teleported to the store thanks to Apolla and Artemis.

* * *

"Oh come on!" Artemis almost screamed when she saw they would have to face a very particular annoyance that happened to flirt with her boyfriend every chance she got.

Laughter the daughter of Joker and Harley Quinn and ever present thorn in Artemis's side. She wore the traditional Joker makeup and her cloths were purple, green, red, and white all sewn together. She was extremely lucky mainly because she had the nerve to kiss Wasp on the cheek and still be alive. She was also two years older than Artemis making her 15.

"Well if it isn't Miss Fuddy-Duddy." Laughter said with a well laugh as she aimed her gun at Artemis.

"Not going to happen." Artemis said as the gun glowed silver and turned to ash in Laughter's hand.

"Oh you're no fun. Hello Waspie, Strikie, BB. Ditch the girlfriends yet?" Laughter asked almost oblivious to the glares the girls were giving her.

"And hello. Who might you be?" Laughter asked Hex and Kid Flash who looked extremely uncomfortable.

By this point all the girls were fuming and ready to attack and attack they did.

"Okay, Okay I give! Uncle, Uncle!" Laughter screamed as Artemis turned her into a human pretzel.

"What do you think? Should I?" Artemis asked the hostages and the rest of her team.

"Nope." Was the unanimous response.

"You heard the public. Not happening." Artemis said as she started tossing Laugher back and forth between her and Apolla.

"Who needs anger management when you can beat up villains?" Strike asked as Artemis set Laughter up with an apple on her head as he took aim.

"Bulls eye as always." Strike said proudly as Laughter looked on the verge of a mental break down.

"Stop it or else!" Laughter yelled as she fumbled around for something in her pocket.

"Or else what?" Magpie asked suspiciously as Laughter finally found what she was searching for.

"Or else I blow this place sky high!" Laughter said as she revealed a bomb detonator.

Everyone paled.

"Hex, Kid Flash get the hostages out! The rest of you find that bomb!" Luna ordered and everyone rushed to do as they were told.

"Found it! And man is it big!" Beastia yelled as she found the bomb.

"Luna you're up." Wasp said when he saw the bomb and decided he should have gone with Kid Flash and Hex.

Luna nodded, flew over to the bomb and started to diffuse it. Everyone else was waiting outside in fear of the bomb. After 20 minutes Luna finally came out of the store.

"It's diffused!" Luna cried out cheerfully and sent a smug look at Laughter.

Again their communicators went off. This time it was Raven calling.

"Teen Titans there's a meta human at the prison killing villains." Raven said in her monotone.

"On it!" Luna yelled as Artemis teleported them to the prison.

"Whoa the Grim Reaper. I'm outta here." Hex said as he and his brother ran away before the man could see them.

The man was very pale but not Raven or Magpie pale and no one could tell how old he was. He wore black cargo pants with a black jacket and his hood was up making it impossible to see his face. He also carried a scythe.

"Titans GO!" Luna yelled as everyone leapt forward into action until something weird happened.

They all lost their powers. The man turned towards them but his stare was fixed on Magpie whose hood had come down. The man then ran away and disappeared into the shadows.

"Well that was weird." Artemis said as Magpie chased after the man on foot.

"And that was even weirder." Apolla said as they finally got their powers back but couldn't track the man.

"Magpie's on his trail. We best see what we can do here." Luna said as she brushed off her skirt.

The rest of the Titans nodded and followed Luna into the prison.

* * *

Magpie was quickly catching up to the mystery man. He didn't even seem to be trying. Magpie then grabbed a tree branch and used it to swing over the man.

"Who are you and why did you attack those villains?" Magpie asked calmly in her monotone.

"My name is Grim. I attacked those villains because they don't deserve to live. Tell your mother that Jason says Hello." The man said plainly then disappeared into the shadows.

Magpie raised an eyebrow then shook it off and flew back to the tower not knowing that she had finally met her father.

* * *

**Me: Ok who did a spit take there? Man I love drama. Also thanks grimbutnotalways for sending in all those villains. I really needed them. Also Guest you are correct about the Danny Phantom quote congrats. Well I'll see you all later. Chavonnie26 GO!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Thanks alainaGee, grimbutnotalways and Guest for reviewing. Grimbutnotalways for following and favouriting both this story and me. Also guest I'm just not sure how I could incorporate your OC into this fic. Sorry. I own only Luna, Beastboy, Apolla, Artemis, Wasp, Strike, Beastia, Hex, Kid Flash, Auertisse, Jasiri and Magpie.** **Grimbutnotalways owns Jumper and Grim. Now onto the fic!**

* * *

"HE'S MY WHAT?!" Magpie yelled at her mother as everyone else ran to hide.

Whenever a quarter-demoness got angry with her half-demoness mother it was best to get out of the way and fast.

"Grim or Jason as I knew him is your father." Raven said in a monotone as Artemis slowly popped her head out from her hiding place behind the book shelf.

"That's not possible!" Magpie yelled at her mom angrily as Artemis was surrounded by a black aura and levitated over them.

"Hey let me go!" Artemis yelled as she tried to get out of the argument but Magpie and Raven seemed to ignore her.

"It is. We met originally in Azarath and a second time here on earth where we had you. But I thought he was dead. So this is as confusing for me as it is for you." Raven said as Artemis was thrown into wall after wall.

"Okay now that you know he's your dad could you please GET ME DOWN FROM HERE?!" Artemis screamed at the two as everyone else still hid in fear of Magpie's temper.

They still ignored her which was a mistake because Artemis was right over Magpie. Artemis scowled as she hovered then smirked as a bucket of water appeared out of nowhere in her hands.

"Bombs away!" Artemis said as she emptied the bucket of water onto Magpie effectively getting her attention.

"Artemis!" Magpie screamed at her as Artemis quickly got the idea it was a bad thing to do.

"Uh oh." Artemis said as she grabbed a nearby light fixture that she hung onto for dear life.

"I am so dead." Artemis said as she teleported out of the tower and into her favourite book store.

"She is so dead when she gets back." Magpie said in a growl as she stormed off to her room leaving her mom and everyone else behind.

"Man that was a close one." Apolla said as she came out from her hiding space behind the same bookcase Artemis was hiding behind.

"True that." Wasp said as he grew back to his normal size and flew out the window to find where Artemis disappeared to.

"Try the book store!" Apolla told him before he got out of earshot.

"I will!" Wasp shouted as he headed towards the book store.

"So who's hungry?" Cyborg asked hoping to relieve the tension in the room.

* * *

"Ah sanctuary at last." Artemis said as she entered the book store with a hot chocolate in hand.

"Artemis how ya doing? Haven't seen you in ages." Danny said as he greeted Artemis.

Danny had been working in the store for about a month or two and he and Artemis got along great.

"Been great thanks Danny." Artemis said with a smile.

Danny had messy raven black hair and ice-blue eyes. He normally wore a black t-shirt, black jeans and black combat boots. He was also 14.

"So what'll it be today? Fantasy or just plain fiction?" Danny asked as Artemis headed towards the dark poetry section.

"Ah Magpie's in a bad mood again huh?" Danny asked her casually as Artemis conjured up a second hot chocolate for him.

"Yeah. She found out that a villain who kills other villains is her dad." Artemis said with a small smirk.

"Yikes. I suggest you get her more than one book." Danny suggested as Wasp arrived at the book store but shrank so he could spy on the two of them.

"Dually noted." Artemis said with a small smile.

Artemis didn't even notice that Danny was flirting with her.

"Hey quit flirting with my girl!" Wasp said as he came out of hiding and put an arm protectively around Artemis's waist.

Danny raised an eyebrow and looked to Artemis for an explanation and an introduction.

"Oh Danny this is my boyfriend Wasp. Wasp this is my good friend Danny." Artemis explained as Danny started to look terrified.

Wasp sent him a triumphant grin as Danny snuck off to do his job and get away from the super powered couple.

"Wasp trust me when I say this. Danny is just a friend. It's you that I love." Artemis said with a small kiss to Wasp's cheek.

"I know that but hey I'm only human." Wasp said as he gave Artemis a proper kiss that left them both breathless.

"Now come on. We have to find a gift for Magpie so that the next time she sees me she won't kill me." Artemis said as she led Wasp to the poetry books.

"Whatever you say." Wasp said with a happy grin on his face that Artemis wasn't mad.

* * *

"Where are Artemis and Wasp?!" Luna asked as she tried to catch the Teen Titans biggest annoyance.

And that annoyance's name was Jumper. He had white hair, tannish skin, and pitch black eyes. He wore black spandex with a white face mask. It had two eye holes but was smooth metal the rest of the way and only covered his face not his spiked up hair. He was 16 and had never been caught. He wasn't so much a threat but more of an annoyance.

"Aw you need more than one reality warper to catch me. I'm touched." Jumper taunted as he easily out ran Kid Flash and Hex.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Magpie chanted as she launched a mail box at Jumper but he dodged.

"Oh maybe next time." Jumper said as he ran away faster than any of the Titans could follow.

Luna punched a wall in her frustration and almost levelled the whole building.

* * *

"Where were you two?!" Luna yelled at her team mates when they came back to the tower later that afternoon.

"Getting a gift for Magpie so that she wouldn't kill me." Artemis said calmly as she handed Magpie two black covered books that could only be assumed to be poetry.

"Well next time answer your communicators when they go off. We could have used your help." Luna said as her anger deflated a little.

"Let me guess. Jumper?" Artemis asked with a knowing smirk.

There was only one person who could get under Luna's skin like that and that person was Jumper.

"Maybe." Luna said red with embarrassment at being beaten again.

Artemis held back a snicker whereas Wasp outright laughed. Luna scowled at them as she stormed off to her room to figure out how to catch the uncatchable.

* * *

**Me: And we're good. Well I'm off. Right now I'm at a braai and the meat is almost done cooking. I'm a lot like Cyborg when it comes to my meat but I will eat veggies. I'm rambling aren't I? See you all soon. Chavonnie26 GO!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: Okay first off. Danny from the book store is not Danny Phantom! Why on earth would I do that? I am a huge DannyXSam shipper. Second Luna and Jumper *gags* not happening! And three I have enough villains so please don't send in anymore. Big thanks to alainaGee and Guest for reviewing. I own only Artemis, Apolla, Wasp, Beastboy, Beastia, Auertisse's voice, Hex, Kid Flash, Luna and Magpie. Pyra belongs to SkysFireLady15 and Sleeper belongs to grimbutnotalways. Now onto the fic!**

* * *

"What happened?" Artemis asked as she looked around the white room she was in.

Last thing she remembered was going to bed.

"Well looks like someone's pretty powerful." A female voice said as someone appeared before Artemis.

The girl looked around 17. She was skinny and had smooth skin but a long nose and green skin. She looked like a hotter version of the Wicked Witch of the West in the Wizard of Oz. She wore a witch hat and something that looked like Catwoman's costume without the mask. She wore a black cape as well.

"Who are you?" Artemis asked confused.

She had never seen this villain before.

"My name is Sleeper. I can go into and manipulate dreams." Sleeper said with a devious grin.

"Where are my friends?" Artemis asked as she got ready to battle.

"They're in their own dreams or should I say nightmares. Since you and your sister are so close why don't you guys share a scream hmm?" Sleeper asked as the white room disappeared and they were left in a half frozen half burning Jump City.

"Enjoy." Sleeper said as she disappeared.

Artemis was shocked at Apolla's nightmare. It was the same as hers. Suddenly a wall almost came down on her but she got out of the way. Behind that wall was Apolla but she looked different. Her body was covered with the mark of Scath and her outfit was now black and torn. Her tiara and belt were gone and her eyes were a soulless shade of red.

"Apolla!" Artemis yelled at her sister hoping to snap her out of it.

It didn't.

"Whoa watch it!" Artemis yelled as she dodged a fire blast sent in her direction.

Deciding that running was her best option, Artemis ran out of there faster than anyone had ever seen her go. She only stopped when she was grabbed by the leg and pulled through a man hole.

"Hey let me go!" Artemis yelled at her captor who turned out to be Hex.

"Shhh." Hex shushed her as he pulled her along deeper into the sewer that was frozen solid.

He only stopped when they found the rest of their friends huddled in a circle for warmth.

"Ok what is going on?!" Artemis asked angrily when Hex finally let her go.

"You should know. Gem." Kid Flash spat at Artemis angrily.

Artemis visibly flinched at his words.

"Look this is a good Artemis. She didn't freeze me solid when she saw me plus look at the outfit." Hex explained as Kid Flash's face relaxed a little.

"What in heaven's name happened to Jump?" Artemis asked concerned.

"We don't know. One minute we're playing Frisbee in the park. Next thing we know we're in the sewers hiding from an evil you and Apolla." Beastia said sadly.

"Where's Wasp?" Artemis asked as she suddenly noticed her boyfriend's absence.

Everyone looked down and went silent.

"No." Artemis said with tears in her eyes.

Suddenly her mother's voice sounded out in the sewer.

"_Our dreams are ours to control. If you don't like your dream change it._"

"Sleeper said that Apolla and I share a dream so maybe." Artemis said as their surroundings shifted and turned into a park where Apolla was sitting on a bench crying.

"Apolla." Artemis said as she ran over to her sister's side not noticing that the others smiled and disappeared.

"All my fault. It was all my fault!" Apolla sobbed as Artemis sat next to her.

"It wasn't your fault. It was Trigon's. It will never be your fault." Artemis said as she comforted her sister.

"But I killed Wasp and all those people." Apolla said as she looked up to her sister.

"No you didn't. It was just a nightmare and that's all it will ever be. A nightmare." Artemis said as Sleeper appeared out of nowhere again.

"Pretty good but not good enough. Let's see what your boyfriend dreams about." Sleeper said as she disappeared again.

Their surroundings changed again until they found themselves at an exploded Tower with Wasp outside the wreckage clutching a dead fake Artemis's hand.

"Wasp." The real Artemis said calmly as she approached him from behind.

"It's like she's still talking to me." Wasp said in between sobs.

"That's because I am." The real Artemis said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"But you died in the explosion with everyone else. See." Wasp said as he whirled around to face the real Artemis and Apolla and showed them the dead Artemis.

The fake Artemis had multiple burns and a cut straight across her neck.

"But that's not me. See her hair is too light and she doesn't have a birthmark." Artemis said as she pointed out the flaws of the copy.

"That's true." Wasp said reluctantly as he let go of the fake's hand.

"Wasp this is a nightmare. None of this is real." Artemis said calmly as the scenery changed to become a white sandy beach.

"You're right." Wasp said as he kissed Artemis firmly.

"Next on our tour we have the nightmare of Beastboy and Beastia." Sleeper's voice said as their surroundings changed again to become a circus.

"I know Beastia's afraid of clowns but this is ridiculous." Apolla said becoming more like herself each passing second.

Suddenly they heard laughter and yelps coming from around the corner. They exchanged looks and ran around the corner only to find something truly terrifying.

Beastboy and Beastia in a cage with kids throwing rocks at them.

"Hey leave them alone!" Artemis yelled at the kids who ran away at the sight of her.

"Beastia, BB what happened to you two?" Apolla asked them as she got ready to free them.

"No! Not again! You're DEAD!" Beastia screamed at them as she and Beastboy backed into a corner.

It was then that they noticed that the twins had plenty of scars and burns on them.

"No we're not." Artemis said calmly as she walked through the bars of the cage and placed a solid hand on Beastia's shoulder.

"No you died in the explosion!" Beastboy denied as he backed away from Apolla who followed her sister into the cage.

"If we were dead then how am I able to touch you?" Artemis asked a wide eyed Beastia calmly.

"Artemis? Artemis!" Beastia yelled as she threw her arms around the slightly older girl and wept into her shoulder.

"Shhh. It's ok. It's ok." Artemis said as she calmed down Beastia while Apolla calmed down Beastboy.

Their surroundings changed again to become a forest.

"Thank you." Beastia said with a sniffle.

"What are friends for?" Artemis asked with a small smile as they stood up.

"Next is the nightmare of Strike." Sleeper's voice said out of nowhere again as their surroundings changed to become a cemetery where Strike was kneeling in front of three tomb stones.

"I should have saved you. I am so sorry." Strike said to no one as Artemis got a closer look at the tomb stones.

The first said 'Speedy/Roy Harper, Friend, Ally, Father, and Husband'. The next said 'Pyra/ Evelyn Harper, Best Friend, Ally, Mother, and Wife'. The last one said 'Beastia/Maua Logan, Shape Shifter, Jokester, Ally and Best Friend Ever'.

"Strike calm down. It's just a dream." Artemis told him calmly as she sat next to him.

"Leave me alone Alex." Strike said sadly as Artemis finally noticed he didn't have his mask on showing his hazel eyes.

"My name's not Alex. It's Artemis." Artemis told him calmly even though she was likely to snap soon and they still had Luna, Hex, Kid Flash and Magpie to go.

"Whatever just leave me be." Strike said with a wave of his hand.

Artemis scowled and almost hit him until Beastia intervened.

"Allow me." Beastia said with a small smile.

'_Man am I glad this is a dream.' _Beastia thought as she hoisted Strike to his feet and gave him a kiss.

That definitely got through to him.

"Beastia? Beastia!" Strike yelled as he hugged her and didn't look ready to let her go anytime soon.

Suddenly their surroundings changed yet again to an archery range.

"Next on our tour of nightmares is the shared nightmare of Hex and Kid Flash." Sleeper's voice said as everything around them changed again to become a laboratory.

"This is getting annoying." Wasp said as a scream followed by another was heard.

They exchanged glances and ran towards the scream which turned out to be Hex and Kid Flash strapped to two tables while being dissected.

"Kid Flash!" Apolla screamed as she tackled the scientist with a tackle that would make a football player proud.

Apolla then healed his and Hex's wounds while Artemis took care of the scientists.

"Dudes what happened?" Beastboy asked Kid Flash and Hex as they came to.

"We weren't fast enough." Hex said as Kid Flash hugged Apolla.

Yet again their surroundings changed until they were in Paris.

"Next on our tour is the nightmare of the lovely Luna and you truly are in for a treat." Sleeper's voice said from out of nowhere again seemingly unfazed by the fact that they were beating her at her own game.

Their surroundings changed again until they were in what looked like a dungeon.

"Please tell me that Luna's fears are pretty tame." Hex almost pleaded.

What he got was very fearful looks.

"Oh no." Kid Flash said as he hid behind Apolla.

"Do you hear that?" Artemis asked as she heard screaming and the sound of thousands of feet and the sound of ticking explosives.

"RUN!" Luna told them as she ran past them.

Artemis, Apolla and Beastia decided to heed her words since they knew what her fear was but the rest had to find out the hard way.

"GREMLINS!" Hex screamed like a little girl as the boys started running after the girls and away from the explosive holding gremlins.

"Okay this by far has to be the freakiest nightmare ever!" Kid Flash screamed as he and Hex found out they couldn't use their super speed.

"We know!" the rest of the Titans other than Luna shouted in unison as they kept running as well as dodging a few explosives here and there.

"Luna this is a nightmare! Snap out of it!" Artemis yelled at her but she was too scared to listen.

"Allow me!" Hex said as he over took Luna, picked her up bridal style and gave her a kiss.

That seemed to make her think it was a nightmare.

"Ahhh you're right this is a nightmare!" Luna screamed as their surroundings changed to become a pink meadow.

"Last chance to back out and return to your nightmares." Sleeper's voice said out of nowhere.

"Please. One more nightmare then we get to go home. Plus it's Magpie. How bad could it be?" Hex asked as their surroundings changed but not by much.

It looked like everything was made out of candy.

"This is her nightmare?" Beastboy asked completely surprised.

"Seems so." Artemis said as she felt the need to cover her eyes.

She preferred dark colours to bright happy ones.

"Get me outta here!" Magpie said as she ran up the small hill to them.

She was wearing an all pink version of her outfit, had blonde hair and blue eyes. If it wasn't for the gem in her forehead they probably wouldn't have recognised her.

"Why?" Luna asked curiously.

"Because it's so PINK!" Magpie yelled at her.

"Magpie it's just a nightmare. You can change it." Artemis told her tiredly despite the fact that she was actually asleep.

"Oh." Magpie said as everything became dark and gothic.

"No! You couldn't have beaten me! Noooooooooooo!" Sleeper's voice screamed as everything faded to black.

* * *

"Whoa freaky dream. No more chocolate cream pie before bed." Artemis said as she woke up.

"Ditto." Apolla said with a yawn.

They suddenly noticed Sleeper was standing before them with a vacant look on her face.

"Okay and the day begins freakily." Artemis said as she teleported Sleeper to a power control cell at the prison with a note explaining her crime.

"So you and Kid Flash?" Artemis asked with a smirk as Apolla scowled at her.

* * *

**Me: And done. Two chapters in one day. I'm proud of myself. I'll see you guys soon. Chavonnie26 GO!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: Ok to clear up a few things the couples are WaspXArtemis, ApollaXKid Flash, LunaXHex, MagpieXBeastboy and BeastiaXStrike. Big thanks to alainaGee and grimbutnotalways for reviewing. I own only Artemis, Apolla, Wasp, Beastboy, Beastia, Hex, Kid Flash, Luna, Strike and Magpie. Now onto the fic!**

* * *

"There is no way on earth that you are getting me to play." Magpie said her voice a growl as Artemis asked her to play truth or dare.

"Please." Artemis begged her dark gold eyes inhumanly big.

"Fine. I swear sometimes you are more annoying than Uncle Changeling and Aunt Jasiri." Magpie said as she closed her book with a snap.

"I am not! It takes years to learn how to be that annoying as well as a natural talent for it which I don't have." Artemis said indignantly as she led Magpie to the circle of their friends.

"True that." Magpie said with a small grin.

Mocking Aunt Jasiri and Uncle Changeling was one of the many things they had in common.

"Ok so who's first?" Artemis asked with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"I'll go first. Beastia truth or dare?" Wasp asked Beastia as he snaked an arm around Artemis's shoulders.

"Dare ha." Beastia said triumphantly until she saw the devious grin on Wasp's face.

"I dare you to… eat… meat." Wasp said with dramatic pauses as Beastia paled.

"NO WAY! NOT HAPPENING! NOPE! NOT IN YOUR LIFE!" Beastia yelled stubbornly.

"Ohh somebody's chicken." Wasp said with a smirk knowing she wouldn't do it.

Beastia turned into a green chicken to prove his point. Beastia had their dad's powers while Beastboy had their mom's.

"Oh come on. Just one tiny piece of bacon? If you do it I'll make tofu waffles for breakfast." Wasp said baiting Beastia to do it.

"Fine." Beastia said as she turned back to normal.

Wasp smirked as Artemis conjured up a piece of bacon for Beastia.

"Here goes everything." Beastia said as she pinched her nose and placed the bacon in her mouth and swallowed it whole.

"Did not see that coming." Apolla said as Beastia turned greener than usual and ran to the trash can.

"But everyone saw that coming." Artemis said with a covered smile as Beastia sat back down still looking green but that was normal for her.

"Alright Beastia you're up." Artemis said with a small smirk.

"Okay. Kid Flash truth or dare?" Beastia asked Kid Flash sneakily.

Kid Flash didn't seem to notice the tone of her voice.

"Dare!" Kid Flash said happily with a smart aleck look on his face.

"I dare you to take off your mask." Beastia said with a large smile on her face.

"Ok." Kid Flash said with a smirk as he pulled back his mask to reveal…

"Lucky?!" Apolla asked completely mortified.

"Who else Sunny?" Kid Flash/Lucky said as he wagged his eyebrows at her.

"So that means. Don?" Luna asked Hex sacredly hoping it wasn't true.

"The one and the same." Hex/Don said as he pulled down his mask as well.

And at that Apolla and Luna fainted.

"So who's next?" Artemis asked as Luna and Apolla woke up.

"Ok since you're so eager to go. Artemis truth or dare?" Kid Flash asked her with a smirk.

"Dare." Artemis said with a sneaky smile.

"I dare you to spend 10 minutes in Beastia and Beastboy's room without a gas mask." Kid Flash said deviously as Artemis paled.

"Fine." Artemis said as she got up and headed to Beastboy and Beastia's room.

"Beastia you be her witness." Kid Flash said as Beastia followed Artemis to the room.

After ten minutes Beastia and Artemis came back but Artemis was out cold.

"What happened?" Wasp asked as he grabbed his girlfriend from Beastia.

"I don't know. One moment she's fine next thing I know she's turning blue, takes a deep breath and then fell down unconscious." Beastia said as everyone else besides her and her brother realised what happened.

Suddenly Artemis woke up gasping for air.

"Never again!" Artemis said as she started coughing and hacked up a dirty sock.

"I don't even want to know how that got in my lungs." Artemis said disgusted as the sock started moving and creeped toward Beastboy.

"Now for a little pay back. Hex truth or dare?" Artemis asked with a sneaky look on her face.

"Truth ha!" Hex said thinking he dodged a bullet.

"Okay… During that weird shared dream when you kissed Luna what were you thinking hmm?" Artemis asked as Luna and Hex went bright red.

"Well I was thinking how glad I was that it was just a dream." Hex said his voice barely audible.

"Why?" Artemis asked with a knowing smirk.

"Mainly because I knew I wouldn't have the courage to do it in the real world." Hex said softly but everyone heard him none the less.

"Well you may not have the courage but I have." Luna said as she gave him a small peck on the cheek.

Hex stared at her wide eyed.

"Don't push your luck." Luna said her tone joking.

"Trust me I won't." Hex said just as joking but knew that if he did it might end badly for him.

"So Magpie truth or dare?" Hex asked Magpie with a sneaky grin.

"Truth." Magpie said simply as she tried to figure out a way out of playing the game.

"How do you feel about Beastboy?" Hex asked with a devious smirk.

Ever since Beastboy admitted he liked her he played it off as a joke but everyone except Magpie knew better.

"I like him." Magpie said softly as a vase made by Luna exploded.

"Like him or like him like him?" Hex asked with a knowing smile that mirrored everyone else's.

"Like him like him." Magpie said as Beastboy's face brightened.

"Really? Because I like you like you too." Beastboy said with a wide, toothy grin.

Magpie smiled at him as Apolla was lifted up into the air by a band of telekinesis.

"Hey put me down!" Apolla yelled at Magpie but was ignored.

"Not so funny when it's you huh?" Artemis asked her twin with a grin.

"Either you get me down or else I get rid of all the tea in the tower." Apolla said threatingly and that got through to both Artemis and Magpie.

"Oomph." Apolla said as she landed on her rear end rather painfully.

"Nice one Mag." Artemis said as she high fived Magpie.

"Okay now. Apolla truth or dare?" Magpie asked her face completely emotionless.

"Dare." Apolla said smugly.

"Ok I dare you to kiss Kid Flash." Magpie said as she cracked a small grin.

Apolla raised an eyebrow at Magpie wondering what her game was.

"Ok." Apolla said with a shrug as she kissed Kid Flash on the cheek.

"I meant on the lips." Magpie said exasperatedly.

"I can take care of that." Kid Flash said as he grabbed Apolla's chin and gave her a kiss.

Surprisingly nothing blew up and Apolla actually returned the kiss.

"Since when do you play match maker?" Artemis asked Magpie as they stared at the unlikely couple.

"Since I can't stand their arguing." Magpie told Artemis as Apolla and Kid Flash finally parted for air.

"Wow. *clears throat* Okay Strike truth or dare?" Apolla asked with a dreamy then sneaky look on her face.

"Dare." Strike said with a smug grin.

"I dare you to tell your crush how you feel." Apolla said as Kid Flash wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Ok pretty tame compared to what you normally do. Beastia I have had the biggest crush on you for who knows how long." Strike said happily since he didn't get hurt and he could finally tell Beastia how he felt.

"I feel the same way." Beastia said as she gave Strike a peck on the cheek.

Strike blushed red, cleared his throat and asked "Beastboy truth or dare?"

"Dare." Beastboy said bravely.

"I dare you to find and read Artemis or Apolla's diary out loud to everyone here." Strike said as Beastboy paled.

"No way dude! Do you want me to be slaughtered?!" Beastboy asked angrily as Artemis and Apolla shot dirty looks at Strike.

"Are you chicken then?" Strike asked as he started making chicken noises.

"Fine." Beastboy said as he marched off to Artemis and Apolla's room.

Twenty minutes later Beastboy came back with a diary but covered in soot, slime and heaven knows what else.

"Wow he actually got past our security system. We better upgrade it then hey Apolla?" Artemis asked her twin as Beastboy sat down.

The diary he was holding was pretty simple. A brown fake leather bound book with white pages but on the front cover a silver crescent moon could be seen.

"Dear diary today we battle Plasmus and man oh man was it disgusting. I actually got hit with the slime and stuck to the pavement but before Plasmus could step on me, Wasp came to the rescue and got me out of there." Beastboy read in an imitation of Artemis's voice.

"Happy?" Beastboy asked Strike as he handed back the diary to Artemis who was glad he didn't read any of her secrets out loud.

"Very." Strike said with a smug look.

"Ok Wasp truth or dare?" Beastboy asked fully intent on getting back at Wasp for making his sister eat meat.

"Dare. Give it your best shot coffee bean." Wasp said smugly.

"I dare you to eat tofu with mustard." Beastboy said as Wasp paled.

"Not happening coffee stain." Wasp said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are you chicken?" Beastboy asked while turning into a chicken hybrid.

"No and you better change back 'cause I'm in the mood for some fried chicken." Wasp said as he got up and walked to the kitchen.

Beastboy changed back knowing that Wasp took the bait and followed him into the kitchen with everyone else.

"Here you go." Beastia said as she placed the plate of food before Wasp.

"Bon appetite." Beastboy said as Wasp reluctantly stabbed the tofu with his fork, picked up a piece and ate it.

Moment it was in his mouth Wasp ran for the bathroom. When Wasp came back from the bathroom he was greener than Beastboy's hair.

"Never again." Wasp said as he covered his mouth to keep from puking.

Suddenly the alarm went off.

"Well I guess that's the end of this game." Artemis said as Luna rushed forward to read the screen.

"Titans GO!" Luna yelled as everyone sprang into action.

* * *

**Me: Ok now that you know the couples could you please give me some shipping names for them? Please? Well I'll see you lot later. Chavonnie26 GO!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: Listen up I'm looking for an artist who is willing to draw the characters of this fic. I think everyone would agree that a pic of the cast would be really nice and plus each chapter you'd get your name right up here. Free publicity. Big thanks to alainaGee, Guest and lilysash97 for reviewing. I own only Artemis, Apolla, Wasp, Beastboy, Beastia, Hex, Kid Flash, Luna, Strike, Jasiri and Magpie. Now onto the fic!**

* * *

"So what movie should we watch?" Artemis asked over the mountain of DVD's in front of her.

"No clue." Apolla said from the other side of the mountain.

Artemis and Apolla were tasked with choosing a movie for movie night that night and so far it wasn't going very well.

"How about Wicked Scary 6?" Apolla asked as she held up the movie for Artemis to see.

"You do remember what happened last time we watched it right?" Artemis asked her sister like she was crazy.

"Right almost forgot." Apolla said as she tossed the movie over her shoulder.

"Hey what's this?" Artemis asked as she found a very dusty old DVD.

Blowing away the dust Artemis found the name of the movie was Treasure Planet.

"Whoa. I haven't seen this since I was a little girl." Artemis said as she opened it up and something made of pink goop shot at her face and wouldn't let go.

"Get it off!" Artemis yelled as she tried to pry the thing off.

"Morph here boy." Apolla said as the thing let go of Artemis and flew to her.

"How did you do that?" Artemis asked as she walked to Apolla only to trip on a gold ball on the floor in front of her.

"Owww. Why is everything hurting me today?" Artemis asked as the mountain of movies wobbled dangerously then stabilized.

"No clue. Do you have an idea why Morph?" Apolla asked the pink blob that had eyes and a small mouth.

"No clue." The thing parroted as Artemis stood up and glared at it.

"What is that thing?" Artemis said as she rubbed her sore behind.

"It's a morph. From the movie Treasure Planet." Apolla said as Artemis picked up the ball she tripped on.

"Note to self. Read the cover carefully before opening." Artemis said as she stared at the strange orb in her hand.

It was covered in weird designs and whenever she pressed on a circle it made a weird noise.

"So shall we watch Treasure Planet tonight?" Apolla asked as Morph morphed into an exact copy of the sphere in Artemis's hand.

"We shall." Artemis said hoping to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Great! I'll get our costumes ready!" Apolla said as she headed towards the door.

"I get to be the captain." Artemis said as she grabbed the movie.

"Only if I get to be Jim Hawkins." Apolla said with a chuckle.

"Done." Artemis said as they walked out the room.

* * *

"Hey guys what's up?" Artemis asked as she and Apolla walked into the room for movie night.

Artemis was wearing tan pants, white elbow-high gloves, a blue captain's waistcoat, and a pair of black thigh-high, high heeled boots with her hair put in a high pony tail while Apolla was wearing dark olive green pants, black boots, a beige shirt and a brown leather jacket with her hair in a low pony.

"What are you wearing?" Magpie asked as she raised an eyebrow and held back a snicker at the two.

"It was Apolla's idea." Artemis said suddenly embarrassed.

"Well I like it." Wasp said as he eyed Artemis's curves which the outfit showed off quite nicely.

"Me too." Kid Flash said with a wink at Apolla.

"So what movie did you dig up this time?" Hex asked only to get slapped on the back of his head by Luna.

"Treasure Planet." Artemis said as she jumped up into the air, did a perfect somersault and landed right on Wasp's lap.

"When did you learn that?!" Wasp asked completely surprised.

"You have your secrets I have mine." Artemis said with a smirk.

"And now for the movie. Morph if you please?" Apolla asked the pink blob on her shoulder as it rushed to do as she asked.

"Dude that thing is so cool. Where'd ya get it?" Beastboy asked Apolla ask Morph turned into a mini-Beastboy.

"Where'd ya get it?" Morph parroted and stuck a tongue out at Beastboy before turning back to normal.

"From the movie. It was an accident of course but I just didn't have the heart to send the poor boy back." Apolla said as Morph rubbed up against her cheek then burped up what looked suspiciously like Luna's homemade glorag.

Everyone but Luna then glared at her for finding a way to get rid of Luna's glorag and not telling them about it.

"Finally someone who likes my glorag!" Luna said happily as she flew to the kitchen to get some more for Morph.

"Next time you find something that likes Luna and Aunt Starfire's glorag you tell us right away ok?" Artemis asked her twin in a whisper.

"Ok." Apolla said as she sat next to Kid Flash.

"Hey what's that?" Wasp asked as he pulled out a gold ball from Artemis's coat pocket.

"That's for us to know and you to find out." Apolla said as Artemis started playing around with the sphere.

"Now onto the movie!" Apolla announced as Luna came back with some glorag and sat next to Hex while Morph pressed play.

* * *

"Best movie ever." Beastia said with a smile on her face as the credits rolled.

"Agreed." Everyone said in unison.

"So what's next?" Strike asked with a hopeful smile.

"Nothing. It's time for you lot to go to bed." Jasiri, who was supervising movie night, said as she turned off the TV.

"Aww please Aunt Jasiri? Just one more movie?" Luna asked with her mother's look but it didn't work because of her mask.

"Your mother's doesn't work on me and neither does yours. Now off to bed before I sick Silkie on you." Jasiri said sternly as everyone ran to bed.

"Works every time." Jasiri said with a smirk.

"Works every time." Morph repeated as he turned into a mini Jasiri.

He didn't leave the room with Apolla.

"What are you?" Jasiri asked Morph completely freaked out.

"What are you?" Morph imitated.

"Stop that!" Jasiri yelled at Morph angrily as her ears pressed flat against her skull.

"Stop that!" Morph yelled as he copied Jasiri.

"Why you little-? Come here you little pest!" Jasiri said as she started chasing Morph around the room.

"Little pest! Little pest!" Morph repeated over and over as he evaded Jasiri.

"I swear you more annoying than the gremlins." Jasiri said as she kept trying to grab Morph.

"Gremlins. Gremlins." Morph said as he turned into a gremlin.

"Ahhh gremlin!" Jasiri screamed as she ran out the room at high speeds.

Morph then burst out laughing as he flew off to Apolla's room. When he entered Apolla and Artemis were in their pjs and Artemis was still messing around with the orb.

"Hey Morph! Where ya been?" Apolla asked when she saw Morph.

Morph then acted out the scene in the common room with Jasiri which sent both Artemis and Apolla into a laughing frenzy.

"And you didn't bring out Morph before because?" Artemis asked her twin when her laughter subsided.

"Because I knew mom wouldn't let me keep him." Apolla said with a smile as Morph landed next to her and fell asleep.

"True that. Especially since she barely tolerates Silkie." Artemis said as she felt her eyelid droop.

"Night Artemis, Night Morph." Apolla said as she turned off the light.

"Night Apolla." Artemis said as she snuggled deeper into her blankets.

"Night Apolla." Morph mimicked as he fell asleep.

And Artemis and Apolla were quick to follow.

* * *

**Me: And done. Man I had fun with this chapter. And remember if you do want to draw the castoff this fic contact me first or after I don't really care but remember to contact me. Well I see you lot later. Chavonnie26 GO!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: Alright my loyal fans I have a question for you. When does school begin in America and end? I'm planning on sending the kids to school and kinda need the dates and grades. I live in South Africa where the school years are completely different. Big thanks to alainaGee and Guest for reviewing. Also Guest I'll try but I'm not making any promises. I own only Artemis, Apolla, Wasp, Beastboy, Beastia, Hex, Kid Flash, Luna, Strike, Jasiri, Auertisse and Magpie. Now onto the fic!**

* * *

"WE HAVE TO GO WHERE?!" Beastia yelled at their parents.

"You have to go to school." Jasiri said sternly.

Ever since she had Beastboy and Beastia she was a lot stricter than when she was younger.

"No way!" Beastboy yelled at his parents.

"Look trust me if I had a say in this then you kids would never have even heard the word homework but this was Auertisse's idea. She thinks you kids need to experience some normality." Changeling said calmly.

Beastia and Beastboy then ran out the room to confront Auertisse and they weren't the only ones. Even Artemis and Apolla had a bone to pick with her.

"What do you mean we have to go to school?" Apolla demanded of her mom who was surrounded by the angry teens.

"You are going to school and that's final." Auertisse said firmly and didn't leave any room for arguments.

The teens groaned as Auertisse left leaving them alone in the common room.

"What are we going to do?" Beastia asked the obvious question that no one had the answer to.

"I hate to say it but I don't know." Luna said as she buried her head in her hands.

"Mom has finally won." Apolla said clenching her fists.

"That she has." Artemis said sadly as Nightwing and Cyborg walked in.

"Kids we are so sorry. I tried to change her mind but you know how stubborn she can be." Nightwing told them sadly.

"We know. Thanks anyway uncle Nightwing." Artemis said glumly with a small forced smile.

"Kids if it makes you feel better we were going to give you hologram rings so that you can blend in." Cyborg said as he passed out the rings.

"Thanks uncle Cyborg." Apolla said as she gratefully took the ring and slid it on.

The ring immediately worked and gave Apolla a brand new appearance. She now had strawberry blonde hair that stopped mid-back, lightly tanned skin, bright blue eyes and a sprinkling of freckles across her nose and cheeks. She also wore a new outfit. Apolla now wore an orange spaghetti strap t-shirt that exposed her midriff and had a sun logo on it, blue jeans and orange ballet flats.

"Wow. Me next." Artemis said as she slid on her ring.

Her ring worked just as fast if not faster than her sister's. Artemis now had strawberry blonde hair that stopped at her shoulders, slightly pale skin and dark blue eyes. She now wore a dark blue hoodie, black jeans and black combat boots.

"Ok me next." Wasp said as he slid his ring on.

His ring worked as well. Wasp now had brown hair, tan skin and bright green eyes. He now wore a black t-shirt with a red unbuttoned button-down shirt over it, blue jeans and sneakers.

"Me next!" Beastia shouted happily as she slid on her ring.

Her ring took a little longer but worked none the less. Beastia now had light brown skin, raven black hair that reached the small of her back and dark green eyes. She now wore a dark green dress that stopped at her knees, a blue denim vest and knee high brown boots.

"Wow it even disguises your scent. My turn." Magpie said as she slid on her own ring.

Hers worked in a flash. Magpie now had shoulder length black hair with purple tips, dark blue eyes and pale skin. She wore a black spaghetti strap top, a dark purple skirt that stopped at her knees and dark purple ballet flats.

Everyone else exchanged looks and slid on their rings not noticing that Nightwing and Cyborg had slipped out the door.

"Wow I look great." Luna said with a twirl.

Luna now had tanned skin, cerulean blue eyes that were no longer hidden by a mask and fiery red hair that reached the small of her back. she now wore a light blue dress that stopped at her knees and light blue ballet flats.

"Yes you do." Hex said smiling at his girlfriend.

Hex now had fiery red hair instead of his pink hair but kept his eye and skin colour. He now wore a black hoodie, black jeans and a simple pair sneakers.

"Please Apolla looks so much better." Kid Flash said with a wave of his hand.

Kid Flash looked just like his brother with his hair and eyes but had a different outfit. He wore a Kid Flash hoodie, blue jeans and white sneakers.

"No Magpie does." Beastboy said crossing his arms over his chest.

Beastboy now had pitch black hair that was shaved close to his head, dark green eyes like his sister's and light brown skin. He now wore a simple green t-shirt, blue jeans and white trainers.

"No Beastia does." Strike said as he crossed his arms over his chest as well.

Strike still had his dark red hair and hazel eyes but his mask was gone. He now wore a green hoodie, black jeans and white trainers.

"You're all wrong. Artemis looks the best." Wasp said as the argument continued while the girls just stared at them.

Morph then came flying into the room and crashed into Artemis.

"I swear you have it out for me." Artemis told Morph when he came off of her.

Morph looked confused then turned into a mini-Apolla then a question mark.

"She's right next to you." Artemis said dryly as she pointed at Apolla.

Morph looked at Artemis with a look that said 'Do you think I'm that stupid?'

"Apolla take off your ring." Artemis said tiredly as she took off her own ring and went to find Cyborg to ask him more about the rings.

Apolla took off her ring and Morph rejoiced but hid in her dress pocket as everyone else took off their rings.

"Morph what has gotten into you?" Apolla asked as Jasiri stormed into the room with her hair dishevelled.

"Where is that little pest?!" Jasiri asked angrily as she searched for Morph.

"I think he went that way." Apolla said as she pointed out the open window.

"I'll get that blob if it's the last thing I do!" Jasiri yelled as she turned into a falcon hybrid and flew out the window.

"Wow who knew you could get Aunt Jasiri to go crazy like that." Apolla said to Morph with a smile on her face.

"Who knew." Morph mimicked as he came out her pocket.

"Hey buddy how would you like to go to school with us?" Apolla asked Morph slyly as Morph looked confused.

* * *

**Me: And done. Two chapters in one day. Man I'm on a roll. Well I'll see you lot tomorrow I hope. Chavonnie26 GO!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: Big thanks to alainaGee, hedwigpotter (Guest) and Guest for reviewing. Also Guest I hope you don't mind me making Jericho a teacher. I own only Artemis, Apolla, Wasp, Beastboy, Beastia, Hex, Kid Flash, Luna, Strike, Katherine and Magpie. Now onto the fic!**

* * *

"I really hate this." Artemis said with a scowl as she got ready for school.

Her uncle Cyborg explained that all they needed to do was bring the rings to him each night for the outfits to be changed or hairstyles.

"Same." Apolla said with a scowl of her own as she packed her books into her bag.

Today the twins were wearing nearly entirely different outfits. Artemis wore a dark blue t-shirt with a crescent moon logo, a black vest, black fingerless gloves, black jeans and black combat boots while Apolla wore an orange dress that stopped at her knees, a denim vest and brown knee high high-heeled boots.

"And are you trying to go Goth?" Apolla asked her sister with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you trying to go Prep?" Artemis rebutted as she put on her eye shadow.

"Touché." Apolla said as Morph turned into a gold sun pendant and clasped himself around Apolla's neck.

"Look let's just get this over with." Artemis said as she picked up her already book filled black back pack and headed out the door.

"I swear you're becoming more and more like Magpie each day." Apolla said as she grabbed her own yellow back pack that had a sun logo on it.

* * *

"This is it?" Magpie asked clearly unimpressed.

Jump City Middle School was your typical school. White walls, a flag pole and a statue of the original Teen Titans in front.

"I guess." Artemis said with a shrug as she headed inside.

Everyone else shrugged as well and followed Artemis. The inside of the school was just as ordinary but much more crowded.

"Uh pardon me but could you please point us to the principal's office?" Apolla asked a girl completely dressed in pink.

The girl looked Apolla up and down then smirked.

"Follow me." The girl said as she started walking off.

The Teen Titans hurried to catch up with her. Everywhere they went kids kept giving them weird looks.

"Here it is." The girl said as she pointed to a door that said 'Principal's office'.

"Yeah we kinda figured." Artemis said sarcastically as she walked through the door.

"Is she always like that?" the girl asked confused.

"Not normally." Apolla said almost lost in thought.

"My name's Katherine Moth and you are?" the girl asked Apolla as the others headed inside.

"Cameron Duncan but most people call me Cam." Apolla told Katherine.

"Well I'll see you around." Katherine said as Apolla entered the office.

"See ya." Apolla said as she closed the door.

* * *

"I swear this is worse than all of mom's punishments put together." Artemis said her voice a growl as she read over her schedule.

At that moment she, Apolla, Wasp, Hex, Kid Flash and Luna were being led by the principal to their homeroom while Strike, Beastia, Beastboy and Magpie were being led to their own home room by the vice-principal.

"Is there a chance of Morph turning into a gremlin so that we can sneak out of here?" Wasp asked Apolla in a whisper.

"No." Apolla said in a firm whisper.

"Ah Mr Wilson I have six new students for you." The principal said as he led the teens into a classroom that was barely full.

The teacher nodded as pointed to six empty seats. Artemis just rolled her eyes and took a seat near the window. The others shrugged and found their own seats. The order went like this: Artemis, Wasp, Apolla, Kid Flash, Hex and Luna.

Mr Wilson then started teaching again but didn't speak once which confused all the Teen Titans except for Artemis who recognised Mr Wilson as Jericho a retired hero. By the time the bell rang everyone was bored and Apolla was even thinking about letting Morph have a little fun in the classroom.

"Man I hate school." Kid Flash said with a pout.

"Find a kid that doesn't then we'll talk." Artemis said grumpily.

"Alex what has gotten into you?" Apolla asked Artemis concernedly.

"Nothing." Artemis said coldly as she walked off to art class.

"I'll talk to her." Wasp said as he ran after Artemis.

"Alex what is going on with you? Normally you're now where near this moody. Please tell me what's wrong." Wasp begged Artemis when he caught up to her.

"It's just I'm afraid. I'm afraid that I won't be good enough or I'll screw up something and end up the laughing stock of the school." Artemis told Wasp as he hugged her.

"I'm afraid too but you can't hide your fears by being so cranky." Wasp told Artemis calmly.

"Ok. Thanks Mark." Artemis told Wasp with a small smile.

"Now come on we have art class." Wasp said as he almost dragged Artemis to class with her laughing all the way.

* * *

"Hey Cam come and sit with us." Katherine told Apolla as the Teen Titans entered the cafeteria for lunch.

Apolla looked to her friends who nodded an okay to her.

"Okay." Apolla said happily as she took a seat next to Katherine and her friends who were obviously the populars.

"Okay I think I see an empty table." Artemis said as she walked past Katherine who stuck her foot out making Artemis trip and land face first into her food.

Everyone but her friends and sister then burst out laughing while Artemis turned red in embarrassment and anger.

"What did you do that for?!" Artemis asked Katherine angrily as she wiped meat loaf off her face.

"Oops sorry." Katherine said in a fake sincere voice.

Artemis looked ready to explode which pretty much scared the Teen Titans into backing away.

"You know what? You're not even worth it." Artemis said as she walked off to the empty table with her friends following her but Apolla staying behind.

"Hey baby you taken?" A random boy asked Artemis and got an upper-cut to the jaw from Wasp for his troubles.

"Okay she's taken." The boy said dizzily as the Teen Titans took a seat at the empty table.

Artemis rolled her eyes and took out her back up lunch from her bag. The Teen Titans spent lunch in silence.

* * *

**Me: And so a new enemy is revealed. Popularity in Middle School and yes Katherine Moth is the daughter of Kitten Moth and yes Luna inherited her father's intelligence so she skipped a grade. Well I'll see you all soon. Chavonnie26 GO!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Me: Big thanks to alainaGee, grimbutnotalways and Guest for reviewing. Also this chapter is a musical chapter. I own only Artemis, Apolla, Wasp, Beastboy, Beastia, Hex, Kid Flash, Luna, Strike, Katherine and Magpie. The songs used in the fic are Every Rose Has It's Thorn, True Friend and Scars all by Miley Cyrus with a few alterations by me. Now onto the fic!**

* * *

"Apolla do you have a minute?" Artemis asked her sister as she walked into Apolla's new room.

They had never slept apart before but Apolla wanted her own room for some reason. Apolla's new room was mainly sunny colours so Artemis didn't go in there very often.

"I can't. I have to go met Kat at the mall." Apolla said as she left the room brushing past Artemis.

"Oh have fun then." Artemis said sadly as she walked to the common room where Strike, Beastia and Beastboy were.

"Let me guess. Kat again." Beastia asked Artemis when she saw the heart-broken look on her face.

"That girl is ruining my life." Artemis freely ranted.

So long as Apolla was around Artemis pretended to like Katherine Moth but in reality the two couldn't stand each other.

"Tell me about it dude. Thanks to that stupid poetry club Magpie won't even give me the time of day." Beastboy said sadly.

"Please you think you got it bad? The last time me and Wasp had a date was when he won his first football game and took me out for a celebratory dinner which consisted of pizza with his team mates and their girlfriends and now Apolla's acting like a Katherine clone!" Artemis said getting in Beastboy's face.

"Oh really. I have to cook for the tower and ever since those Neanderthals joined the football and track teams they've been eating us out of house and home." Beastia ranted as well.

They all spoke freely because the rest of the Teen Titans were either at practice, at a poetry recital or at the mall being a popular.

"I know that! And the team's falling apart! Luna cares more about her hair than leading the team!" Strike said angrily.

"I swear this has to be the worst idea my mom has ever come up with!" Artemis said as she looked ready to punch something.

"Wait a minute I have an idea!" Beastboy announced with a sneaky grin on his face.

"Are we really that desperate?" Artemis asked then thought about it, "Yes we are."

"What if we each perform a song at the talent show?" Beastboy asked them.

"That might work if we get the right songs." Artemis said while rubbing her chin in thought.

"And if they're in the front row when we perform." Beastia said mirroring Artemis.

"Beastboy listen closely because I doubt you'll hear this from me again. You're a genius." Strike told Beastboy with a smirk at the plan.

"I know." Beastboy said with a smirk as he pulled out a bunch of blueprints from out of nowhere.

"Friends prepare to get our family back." Beastia said as she raised her hand for a group high five which she got.

"You better watch out kitty Kat cause we're about to let the dogs out." Artemis said with an evil smirk as she planned out the performances.

Everyone else sported the same smirk.

* * *

"I'll go sign us up." Artemis told Beastia, Strike and Beastboy at school the next day.

They nodded and Artemis went to sign them up but before she could a certain blonde haired blue eyed pink wearing little skank got in her way.

"What are you doing here Goth Freak? Don't tell me you are actually signing up." Katherine said with plenty of venom.

"I am. Now out of my way you little bimbo." Artemis said ready to hit Katherine for taking her sister away from her.

In one month Apolla went from being herself to being Katherine.

"Really? What's your talent? Being a loser?" Katherine asked sarcastically.

"No. What's yours? Being a slut?" Artemis asked just as sarcastically.

"Hey Kat here's that latte you asked for." Apolla said as she handed the coffee to Katherine.

"Thanks." Katherine said as she walked off with Apolla following her.

"Time to take her down a peg or two." Artemis said as she signed Beastia, Beastboy and herself up for the talent show that weekend.

Artemis smirked as she walked back to her friends before they had to go to class.

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Apolla asked Luna as they sat in the front row of the auditorium with Wasp, Hex and Kid Flash.

"Something about your sister performing or whatever." Luna said boredly as she filed her nails.

"You really have changed for the worst." Magpie said as she took a seat a few seats down from them.

"Did you hear something?" Luna asked as she filed her nails.

"Nope." Apolla said as she checked her make up.

Magpie scowled at them then rolled her eyes.

* * *

"You know now that I'm here I don't think this is a good idea." Artemis said when she saw all the people waiting for her to perform.

"What backing out already? I always knew you were a loser but not a quitter. Oh well at least you won't have to suffer the embarrassment of losing to me. Again." Katherine said smugly as she walked past Artemis while wearing a pink tutu.

Artemis glared at her as she tried not to hit Katherine.

"Break a leg and I mean it." Artemis told Katherine as she bit her tongue not to say what she was really thinking,

"Up first is Katherine Moth." The announcer said as Katherine smirked then walked off leaving Artemis fuming.

Artemis growled as she checked her outfit. Artemis was wearing a sleeveless black dress that stopped at her knees, black heels and a black rose in her hair.

"Don't let her get under your skin." Beastia said trying to calm Artemis down.

Beastia wore a sleeveless white dress that stopped at her knees, silver heels and had with her, her guitar while Beastboy wore black jeans, a black button-down shirt and black shoes.

"I won't." Artemis said as she held back the urge to turn Katherine into a pile of ash.

"Up next is Alexandria Duncan singing an original song." The announcer said as Artemis walked on stage.

"This song is dedicated to my sister Cameron. I hope you like it." Artemis said as the music started playing.

"We both lie silently still  
In the dead of the night  
Although we both lie close together  
We feel miles apart inside  
Was it something I said or something I did  
Did my words not come out right  
Though I tried not to hurt you  
Ya, I tried but I guess that's why they say

Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn, yeah, it does

I listen to our favorite song  
Playing on the radio  
Hear the DJ say love's a game  
Of easy come and easy go  
But I wonder, does he know  
Has he ever felt like this  
And I know that you'd be here right now  
If I, I could let you know somehow

Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn

Though it's been a while now  
I can still feel so much pain  
Like a knife that cuts you, the wound heals  
But the scar, that scar will remain  
Every rose, every rose  
Every rose has its thorn

I know I could have saved bond that night  
If I'd known what to say  
Instead of makin' bonds  
We both made our separate ways  
And now I hear you found somebody new  
And that I never meant that much to you  
To hear that tears me up inside  
And to see you cuts me like a knife  
Every rose has its thorn  
Just like every night has its dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has its thorn." Artemis sang sadly as tears sprang to her eyes.

"Thank you Miss Duncan. That was a very um unique song." The announcer said as Artemis headed back stage.

"Up next is Maua Logan singing her own song as well." The announcer said nervously.

"This song is dedicated to my best friends who as of lately seem to need a little reminder of our friendship." Beastia said as she sent a very pointed look at Apolla, Luna, Wasp, Hex, Kid Flash and Magpie in the front row who all looked pretty sheepish.

"We sign our cards and letters BFF  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me, you've got my back  
So good to have you around  
You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
'Cause you keep my feet on the ground

You're true friends  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside when something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're true friends

You don't get angry when I change the plans  
Somehow you're never out of second chances  
Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that I've found

True friends  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside when something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again

True friends will go to the ends of the earth  
Till they find the things you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
Cause they've got someone to believe in

True friends  
You're here till the end

You pull me aside when something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
No need to pretend  
You're true friends  
You're true friends  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside when something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're true friends  
You're true friends  
You're true friends." Beastia sang as she played her guitar.

Her friends in the front row looked completely blank like they didn't even notice her.

"Thank you Miss Logan for that wonderful song about friendship." The announcer said as Beastia went back stage.

"Well done Maua." Artemis said with a small smile.

"Next is Nguvu Logan singing a song he wrote." The announcer said as Beastboy came on stage.

"Marline this is for you." Beastboy said more to Magpie than anyone else.

"I can pretend that I don't see you  
I can pretend I don't wanna hold you  
When you're around, when you're around  
I can say that nothing was right  
But we know if I looked in your eyes  
I'd break down, yeah, let's break down

If I could for just one night  
To be with you, to make it right  
And what we were and what we are  
Is hidden in the scars  
If I could, take you there  
I won't let go, this I swear  
You won't have to wonder what we are  
'Cause you won't have to ever look too far  
It's in the scars, it's hidden in the scars

If I told you that I love you  
But I'm doing alright without you  
It'd be a lie but I could try  
I'd run a thousand miles we're leaving  
You're the only one, I want you breathing  
To break down, yeah, let's break down

If I could, for just one night  
To be with you, to make it right  
And what we were and what we are  
Is hidden in the scars  
If I could, take you there  
I won't let go, this I swear  
You won't have to wonder what we are  
'Cause you won't have to ever look too far  
It's in the scars

Yeah, I'll tell you all my secrets  
All the ones I've kept inside  
And I'll give you all the reasons  
That you faded from my life  
I will learn to go  
Baby, come here for  
I will let you up away

If I could for just one night  
To be with you, to make it right  
And what we were and what we are  
Is hidden in the scars  
If I could, take you there  
I won't let go, baby this I swear  
You won't have to wonder what we are  
'Cause you won't have to ever look too far  
It's in the scars, it's hidden in the scars  
It's hidden in the scars  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I can pretend that I don't see you  
And I can pretend I don't wanna hold you  
When you're around." Beastboy sang surprising everyone.

It was way more emotional and dark than anyone would have thought him capable of.

"Well that definitely was interesting. Thank you Mr. Logan." The announcer said with a gulp as Beastboy walked back stage again.

"Well done Nguvu." Artemis said with a pat on Beastboy's back.

"Yeah dude great job." Strike said as he came back stage with a bouquet of roses for Beastia.

"I know what you're trying to do and it won't work Artemis." Katherine said as she walked up to the four.

"What are you talking about?" Artemis asked Katherine confused.

"Please don't play dumb with me. I know you and your friends are the Teen Titans. And your plan it won't work." Katherine told Artemis with an evil grin.

"What plan?" Artemis asked feigning confusion while silently thanking her mom for her acting lessons.

"Your plan to get your friends and sister back. It won't work. My mom was Kitten Moth. You heard of her? Shame. She actually showed me how to breed these mind control bugs. I think you can work out the rest." Katherine said as her blue eyes turned red.

"If you value your life you'll release them." Artemis said as she got up in Katherine's face.

"Uh uh not today. You hurt me and I can order your friends to attack. We wouldn't want that now would we?" Katherine said smugly.

"What do you want?" Artemis asked Katherine with narrowed eyes.

"I want to know how you four avoided my bugs." Katherine said getting right to the point.

"If I knew then why would I tell you?" Artemis asked Katherine angrily.

"I'd watch yourself Artemis. I control the school, your family and most importantly the city. One wrong move and I can have you transported to the Nightmare Realm. You lost this game before it even began. Welcome to my perfect world. I hope you hate your stay." Katherine said as she smiled evilly and then walked off leaving the four teens completely afraid.

"Artemis what do we do?" Beastia asked Artemis.

If anything happened to Luna, Artemis was second in command.

"We find a way to beat her. We're the Teen Titans. We're world renowned for doing the impossible and there is no way I'm letting that little stinkbug control my life." Artemis said with a fire in her eyes.

"I'm with you one hundred percent of the way." Beastboy said that same determination in his eyes.

"Same here." Beastia said just as determined.

"There's no way I'm letting you guys do this alone so count me in." Strike said with a smile as they did a hands in.

"Sorry Katherine you're about to be declawed." Artemis said with a smirk.

* * *

**Me: Man oh man is this story getting dramatic. Well I'll see you all soon. Chavonnie26 GO!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Me: Big thanks to lilysahs97 for reviewing. I own only Artemis, Apolla, Wasp, Beastboy, Beastia, Hex, Kid Flash, Luna, Strike, Katherine and Magpie. Now onto the fic!**

* * *

"Ready to go?" Artemis asked Beastia, Beastboy and Strike as they snuck down to the garage to grab the T-Car.

Artemis had already found and caught one of the mind control bugs and they were going to find some help to find a weakness in them.

"Ready. Man am I glad that the city gave you your driver's license 5 years early." Strike said as they got in the T-Car with Artemis driving.

"So am I." Artemis said as they drove out the garage and onto the high way out of Jump City.

"So where are we going with this thing?" Beastia asked as the bug banged against the glass jar it was in.

"Gotham. I think I know someone who can help that is if he'll listen to us." Artemis said as she headed towards Gotham that was an hour's drive away.

"Why wouldn't he listen?" Beastboy asked Artemis confused.

"Let's just say he's really stubborn and even harder to find." Artemis said as the others exchanged looks.

"Who is he?" Strike asked being the brave one.

"Batman. Now I suggest you hold onto something 'cause this is going to be one bumpy ride." Artemis said as she shifted the T-Car into turbo effectively cutting their travel time in half.

'_No worries Apolla, I'll fix this, I promise_' Artemis thought as she drove almost recklessly.

The others gulped and held on for their lives as Artemis drove at speeds that shouldn't have been possible.

"What are you trying to do?! Get there before sunrise?!" Beastboy asked in a girly shriek.

"Exactly." Artemis said as she poured on even more speed.

When she stopped they were at Gotham Park and everyone except Artemis looked utterly terrified.

"Nothing like a good drive to get your blood flowing right guys?" Artemis asked as she breathed in the air.

The others were quiet because they all ran to a nearby trash can to lose their dinners.

"Now to find that help. You guys stay put and guard the car. I'll find Batman." Artemis said as she scaled a nearby sky scraper.

"Ok!" the others shouted as Artemis disappeared out of sight.

"Oh thank goodness we get the easy job." Beastia said as she sighed with relief.

Everyone including the bug agreed.

* * *

'_Follow the alarms and I'll find the bat_' Artemis thought as she jumped from building to building while listening for alarms.

So long as she and Apolla were out of sync she couldn't fly but she still had all her other powers just at half the strength.

"Bingo." Artemis said when she saw Poison Ivy's plants making a mess of the side walk.

"Hey Ivy! You got a weed wacker? No? Too bad because right now I'm looking at one giant weed!" Artemis shouted as she landed on the pavement.

"Who are you? The bat's new sidekick or something?" Poison Ivy asked completely confused at the brown skinned girl in front of her.

"Uh nope. I'm a Teen Titan but I'm actually looking for the bat. Have you seen him anywhere lately?" Artemis asked as she touched a plant and it froze solid.

"Oops sorry. I've never had much of a green thumb but more of a cold shoulder." Artemis said as she launched an ice blast at Ivy catching her off guard.

"Why you little brat!" Ivy said as she launched her plants at Artemis but she dodged while freezing more plants in the process.

"What's wrong? Don't like the cold?" Artemis asked clearly enjoying herself while noticing that Batman was watching her in the shadows.

At this point Poison Ivy was ticked and attacked with even more plants that got frozen while Artemis made her way closer and closer to Poison Ivy until they were face to face.

"Time for you to chill." Artemis said as she drew in a deep breath and blew it out on Ivy effectively freezing her solid.

"Man that was easy. I never thought I'd see the day when I'd miss Jumper." Artemis said with a slight chuckle as she walked away from the ice statue.

"You can come out now." Artemis said to no one in particular.

"Impressive moves. Who was your teacher?" Batman asked as he came out from the shadows.

"An old apprentice of yours. Nightwing." Artemis said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Thank you for taking care of Ivy but you should know that Teen Titans are not allowed within city limits." Batman said coldly but Artemis wasn't scared like most of the criminal population.

"Actually I came here for help. We have a situation in Jump that we need your help on." Artemis said professionally.

"Why are you coming to me? Can't you ask Nightwing for assistance?" Batman asked mildly confused.

"Nightwing and the rest of the original Titans are currently unavailable. I need your expertise in this. I believe you have encountered numerous kinds of mind control before." Artemis said keeping her face a blank slate.

"Follow me." Batman said as he started to walk off.

"First we need to pick up my friends and a captured specimen of the mind control device. If you don't mind. They are currently at Gotham Park." Artemis said in an even tone.

Batman narrowed his eyes but followed Artemis anyway.

"You seem rather young. How long have you been doing this?" Batman asked as they jumped from building to building.

"Since birth. Both my mother and father were heroes so myself and my sister decided to carry on the legacy. My name's Artemis by the way." Artemis said as they arrived at the park.

"A pleasure to meet you Artemis. These are your friends I presume." Batman said as he motioned to Beastia, Beastboy and Strike.

"Yes. The green girl is Beastia, the brown boy is Beastboy and the red head is Strike. Like me they have been heroes since birth. We have all received formal training in both hand to hand and in our powers sir." Artemis said formally as she introduced her friends.

"Very good. Come with me." Batman said as the Batmobile came into view.

"I'll take the T-Car if you don't mind sir." Artemis said as the others hurriedly climbed into the Batmobile.

"Just follow closely." Batman said as Artemis got into the T-Car.

"I will sir." Artemis said as she calmed her breathing.

Batman was starting to scare her but she couldn't let that get in the way of the mission. Artemis nodded an okay to Batman and followed him with the T-Car to the bat cave.

"Wow the bat cave. This is so cool." Beastboy said being a typical fan boy as they exited the cars.

"Now let me see that mind control device." Batman said as Artemis handed him the jar containing the bug.

"Who did you say created this?" Batman asked as he put the bug with the jar under a microscope.

"Katherine Moth. Daughter of Kitten Moth and Grand-Daughter of Killer Moth." Artemis said almost as if she was reciting it from memory.

"Interesting. It is genetically designed to tap into your neural cortex and control your body functions but you are conscious of your actions and words. I can't seem to find a weakness yet. This will take a few days." Batman said as he studied the insect more intensely, "Or months." He muttered the last part under his breath.

"We understand." Artemis said a little disappointed but still hopeful.

"Alfred please show our guest to their rooms. I believe Tim would be more than happy to have some company his own age." Batman said as an elderly gentleman appeared out of the shadows.

"Please follow me." Alfred said as the teens followed him to the elevator.

"Whoa. Pinch me I'm dreaming." Artemis said wide eyed when she saw the library before her.

"Hey Alfred who is this and is she taken?" a boy around 13 asked as he came into the library and stared at Artemis.

"Yes I'm taken. My name is Artemis and these are my friends Beastia, Beastboy and Strike." Artemis said as she introduced her friends.

"Nice to meet you. Let me guess you guys know Nightwing right?" the boy asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah he's our uncle. And you are?" Artemis asked as she raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"The latest Robin." The boy said with a small bow.

Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Miss Artemis if you and your friends would be so kind as to follow me I would like to show you your rooms unless Master Tim would like to?" Alfred suggested slyly.

"Sure. Follow me." Tim said as he led the teens to their rooms.

"So who is your boyfriend?" Tim asked Artemis as they walked up the stair case.

"Wasp my best friend since forever." Artemis said with a dreamy look on her face.

"So why isn't he here helping you?" Tim asked while the others talked amongst themselves.

"He's under mind control." Artemis said while clenching her fists.

"I'm sorry." Tim said sadly although inside he was rejoicing because he still had a slim chance.

"Well here's your rooms. If you need anything just ask." Tim said as he left the teens to their thoughts.

"Thanks." Artemis said giving Tim a small peck on his cheek.

"No problem." Tim said with a dazed look on his face.

Artemis hid a small smile as she entered her room.

"Man I hope Bruce takes all the time in the world on that bug." Tim said as he walked down the stairs with a happy smile on his face.

* * *

**Me: Ah a relationship blooms mainly because well I'm just not feeling the WaspXArtemis couple anymore. They are more like friends than well boyfriend and girlfriend. Oh well I'll see you all soon. Chavonnie26 GO!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Me: Big thanks to alainaGee for reviewing. I own only Artemis, Apolla, Wasp, Beastboy, Beastia, Hex, Kid Flash, Luna, Strike, Katherine and Magpie. Now onto the fic!**

* * *

"I am so bored." Artemis said as she read the last book in the library which was a complete book of Scath.

So far the Teen Titans had been at Wayne Manor for a week and the others were having fun in the gym while Artemis spent her time in the library searching for a way to stop the prophecy which she found. All she had to do was stay away from Apolla until their 18th birthday and the world would be safe.

"Well how about a bike ride then?" Tim asked as he entered the library.

"Sure." Artemis said with a smile.

Over the week Artemis and Tim had bonded over their love of reading, motorbikes, weapons and hand to hand combat. Artemis even showed him some new routines with a bo-staff while he showed her how to speak Russian.

"Well come on." Tim said as he led her down to the bat cave.

"Artemis I need to do a quick blood test if that's okay with you." Batman said from his work as they tried to sneak by.

"Ok." Artemis said a bit disappointed as she walked over to Batman so he could take the blood.

"It will only take a minute to get the results." Batman said as he scanned the blood into the computer.

"Interesting. It appears that a certain smell in your blood is acting as a repellent. But what." Batman said deep in thought.

"Beastboy and Beastia's room!" Artemis said connecting the dots.

At one point or another Artemis, Strike, Beastboy and Beastia have all been in their room and normally the stink kept both bugs and humans away.

"Pardon?" Batman asked confused.

"The smell from Beastboy and Beastia's room is one of the tower's strongest insect repellents and Strike, Beastboy, Beastia and I have all experienced the effects of their room. If I'm right the stink actually contaminated our blood streams making it impossible for the bugs to get too close to us." Artemis said showing her intelligence.

"If we can extract that smell from your blood streams then we might be able to create a way to inoculate the whole city and bring Katherine down." Tim said as he isolated the smell and started making a synthases.

Batman watched as the two worked in perfect sync to make the synthases.

'_She might just be the latest Batgirl_' Batman thought with a slight smile.

* * *

"Great job Artemis!" Beastboy said while giving Artemis the hug of a life time.

"Actually it was you two and your mess that saved the day. Who knew that you two being messier than your parents combined would save the city?" Artemis asked with a chuckle.

But on the inside Artemis was incredibly sad. She wouldn't be able to see her family for 5 years in her attempt to stop the prophecy but it would be worth it to save the world.

"We'll go in the morning. Get some sleep you three." Artemis told them as they went to bed.

As soon as she was sure they were asleep, Artemis crept out of her room and headed down to the bat cave.

"Batman I would like to offer my services as the new Batgirl." Artemis said when she saw him.

"Why?" Batman asked almost like it was an interview.

"So long as I'm around my family and the world is in danger of an ancient prophecy coming true. But if I stay here and help you, my family and the world would be safe." Artemis said firmly while trying to keep her tears at bay.

"You would sacrifice your own happiness just to save the world?" Batman asked completely surprised that someone so young could make a sacrifice so big.

"I would." Artemis said as Batman approached her.

"Welcome to the Bat Family, Batgirl." Batman said as he clutched her shoulder.

"Thank you sir. Now if you'll excuse me. My work for the night is not yet done." Artemis said as she headed up stairs and into her room.

"I'm sorry." Artemis said as she started writing three letters.

One for her mother, one for her sister and one for Wasp. When she was done she went back down to the bat cave and put the letters in the front seat of the T-Car and programed the T-Car to drive on auto-pilot to Jump City.

"Good bye." Artemis said as she headed back upstairs to her room.

* * *

"Oh yeah. Time to declaw the cat." Beastboy said as he climbed into the Batmobile.

Artemis would be driving the T-Car back to Jump while the rest would be driven there by Batman.

"Yeah. Can't wait." Artemis said with a fake smile as she got into the T-Car.

Soon they were off.

"Time to go." Artemis said as she switched the T-Car to auto-pilot and teleported back to the bat cave where Tim was waiting.

"You did the right thing." Tim told Artemis as she hugged him tightly.

"Then why do I feel so sad?" Artemis asked as her tears flowed freely.

* * *

"See ya kitty cat. Send us a post card from jail." Beastia mocked as Katherine and her mom were led away in chains.

"Where's Artemis?" Apolla asked as she checked the T-Car for her sister only to find she wasn't there.

"Hey what's this?" Apolla asked as she found three envelopes on the front seat.

There was one addressed to her, on to her mom and one to Wasp.

"Here." Apolla said as she handed out the letters and opened hers.

"No." Apolla said when she finished reading her letter.

"She broke up with me in a letter." Wasp said sadly when he finished reading his.

"I understand." Auertisse said in a whisper as she finished her letter.

"Artemis has just made the greatest sacrifice anyone could ever make. She traded her happiness for our lives." Auertisse said sadly but also proud in her daughter.

At this point all the Teen Titans were crying freely.

"I promise I will find you again Artemis. I promise." Apolla said as tears flowed freely down her face.

* * *

**Me: Oh the drama. I truly do feel sorry for Artemis and Apolla but this had to be done. Well I'll see you all soon. Chavonnie26 GO!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Me: Big thanks to alainaGee, lilysash97 and Guest for reviewing. I own only Artemis/Batgirl, Apolla, Wasp, Beastboy, Beastia, Hex, Kid Flash, Luna, Strike and Magpie. Laughter belongs to grimbutnotalways. Reponses to reviews at bottom. Now onto the fic!**

* * *

"Wasp are you ok?" Apolla asked Wasp as he lay on the couch eating cookie dough ice-cream.

"Why would I be?" Wasp asked Apolla sadly.

He hadn't moved from that spot on the couch since he got the news about Artemis a week ago.

"Look Wasp I miss her too but moping around on a couch all day isn't going to bring her back." Apolla said sternly while hoping to get the old Wasp back.

"You never know. She might appear just to snap me out of it like all those other times." Wasp said stubbornly.

"Kids common room now!" Nightwing ordered and soon all the Teen Titans and him were in the common room.

"I need a volunteer to go to Gotham City. Laughter has been sighted and we have reason to believe she wants to set her parents free from Arkham Asylum. This volunteer will have the privilege of working side by side with Batman, Robin and Batgirl." Nightwing said formally as he pulled up a picture of the Bat Family on the monitor.

The one that stood in Wasp's mind was Batgirl. Her outfit was completely black except for the dark blue bat on her chest, her dark blue utility belt and dark blue cape that went to her ankles. Her cowl masked everything but the bottom half of her face which was a light brown.

"I'll go." Wasp said surprising everyone.

"Ok Wasp. Here's all the information you'll need." Nightwing said as he handed Wasp a large folder.

"Thank you." Wasp said as he took the folder and went to his room to pack.

"Wasp what are you thinking?" Apolla asked him as he packed his clothes.

"Gotham was the last place Artemis was seen. Maybe I can find a few clues to her whereabouts there." Wasp said calmly and determinedly.

"Wasp. Nightwing already searched the city for even a trace of her. What makes you think you'll find something that one of the world's greatest detectives couldn't find?" Apolla asked him worriedly.

"Because I'm her best friend." Wasp said as he picked up his duffle bag and headed to the roof.

"I never thought I'd see the day when I'd find someone more stubborn than me." Apolla said with a shake of her head as she followed Wasp to the roof where Luna and Nightwing were waiting.

"Batgirl is here to pick you up." Nightwing said as the Bat Jet landed on the roof.

"Okay which of you is coming with me?" Batgirl asked in a semi-familiar voice as she got out of the jet and landed on the ground in typical Batman fashion.

"I am." Wasp said as he walked forward.

Batgirl looked Wasp up and down and then seemed to be thinking.

"No." Batgirl said firmly.

"What?! Why?!" Wasp asked angrily.

"You want to search the city that much is true but not for Laughter. You want to search for a missing ally correct?" Batgirl asked her voice cold and unforgiving.

"But how did you-?" Wasp asked but was cut off by Batgirl.

"You are not going on this mission. Batman, Robin and I will handle it." Batgirl said as she got back in the Bat Jet but not before sending a glare at Wasp.

Wasp said nothing as Batgirl took off heading back to Gotham.

"We'll see who gets her first." Wasp said steely as he flew off leaving everyone confused.

"What has gotten into Batgirl? Normally she's one of the cheerier ones of the group but now she's acting more like Bats." Nightwing thought aloud.

"Maybe this is a new Batgirl? A different one that's more like Batman?" Luna said almost as if she was pondering the same thought.

"Maybe." Apolla said as her eyes widened in realisation.

"No it can't be." Apolla said shaking her head at the crazy thought until she saw something that Batgirl left behind.

It was a gold sphere.

"Artemis. But why?" Apolla asked as the ball split in two revealing a note.

It said 'Trust me when I say this is for the best and please try to forget me and stay away. Love Artemis'.

"I trust you." Apolla said with tears in her eyes as she went back inside with Nightwing and Luna following her.

* * *

"I swear that was one of the hardest things I've ever done in my life." Batgirl told Robin over the Bat Jet's monitor.

"Hey cheer up. Bruce agreed to let you be my date for the ball tonight." Robin said trying to cheer Batgirl up.

"Oh joy. Having to listen to a bunch of overdressed peacocks all night while smiling and pretending to enjoy it. Fantastic. No wonder the Joker such a psychopath. That much smiling has to make you insane." Batgirl said dryly while Robin laughed.

"True that. Get back soon ok?" Robin asked with a smile.

"Ok. See you soon." Batgirl said as she cut the connection and then called up Batman.

"Batgirl have you gotten the volunteer yet?" Batman asked with narrowed eyes.

"About that. You just had to contact Nightwing?! If Wasp had come with me he would have figured out everything and probably doomed the world!" Batgirl said angrily as her grip on the wheel tightened.

"I understand and it was an accident believe me. Nightwing contacted me and didn't leave any room for arguing. Now get back to the cave. We have to get you ready for the Charity Ball tonight." Batman told her calmly yet coldly.

"I'm a few minutes away. I'll be there shortly. I just have to take care of a little follower." Batgirl said as she launched the missiles at Wasp effectively knocking him out of the sky.

"Good over and out." Batman said as he cut off the connection.

"I swear these balls get more boring each time I go to one." Batgirl said as she landed the Bat Jet in the Bat Cave.

"Ah Miss Artemis. Right on time as always." Alfred said as Batgirl got out of the Bat Jet and took off her mask revealing Artemis.

"Thanks Alfred. So what kind of ball is it this time?" Artemis asked as she went behind a screen to get changed out of her costume.

"A massacred ball." Alfred said as Artemis came out from behind the screen wearing a black tank top, dark blue jeans and black UGGs.

"Oh great. Please tell me that I won't have to wear anything too girly." Artemis almost begged.

Alfred didn't answer and that got Artemis a little scared.

"I have to wear a ball gown don't I?" Artemis asked as Alfred led her to the elevator.

"Unfortunately yes. It was Master Bruce's idea. He wishes to see you display your feminine side. I don't believe going to the last ball wearing sneakers made a good impression on him." Alfred said with a slight smile as they rode up the elevator.

"Well I certainly wasn't going to wear heels and have to deal with blisters and sprained ankles the next day." Artemis said actually getting a laugh from Alfred.

"You are more like Master Bruce than you know." Alfred said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks I think." Artemis said with a smile of her own as they arrived at the library.

"You're outfit is in your room now if you'll excuse me. I have to get Master Tim into his tux. I swear you two are most uncooperative when you wish to be." Alfred said as Artemis went to her room.

Artemis rolled her eyes and slowly got dressed. Her outfit was actually quite pretty. It was a light blue sleeveless dress that went to her ankles with a darker blue sash-like belt, light blue gloves that ended in the middle of her bicep and silver heels and her hair that normally reached her shoulder blades was put up in a bun. Her mask had the same blue colour scheme.

"How do people walk in these?" Artemis asked as she wobbled on her heels.

"Miss Artemis are you ready? Master Bruce is waiting." Alfred said through the door.

Artemis opened the door and stepped out of her room.

"Well I must say you do look ravishing." Alfred said when he saw Artemis.

"I feel ridiculous." Artemis said as she almost tripped over her heels.

"Well you only have to look the part for tonight. Tomorrow you can train and have fun as much as you want." Alfred said as he led Artemis down the stairs to Bruce and Tim.

"Wow you look like a girl." Tim said before thinking.

"I know and I hate it." Artemis said moodily.

"Well we best be going." Bruce said as he led them out the door and into the limo.

"I still can't get used to this." Artemis said as she resisted the urge to cross her legs.

"I've lived like this my whole life and I still hate doing this. No worries I'll be there suffering with you every step of the way." Tim said as he pulled at his shirt collar.

"Thanks." Artemis said glad that her mask hid her blush.

There was just something about Tim that made her feel different.

"Well at least you did wear the heels." Bruce said as he put on his own mask that was a deep blue.

Artemis rolled her eyes as she waited for the limo ride to be over. Soon she got her wish and they were at Queen Mansion.

"Ah Bruce good to see you again." Oliver Queen said when he saw the trio.

"Likewise." Bruce said shaking Oliver's hand.

"And who might this be?" Oliver asked Artemis with a smile.

"Diane Logan. A pleasure to meet you Mr Queen." Artemis said with the ease of practice.

"A pleasure to meet you too. Enjoy the party." Oliver said as they went inside.

"Wow nice." Artemis said with a smile at the mansion.

"Care to dance?" Tim asked Artemis when they hit the dance floor.

"I would be honoured." Artemis said as Tim led her into a waltz.

* * *

"Bingo." Wasp said as he snuck into Queen Mansion during the party.

"Now to find Artemis." Wasp said as he blended in with the crowd with his mask and suit.

"There." Wasp said under his breath as he walked towards the balcony where Artemis was enjoying the moon light.

"Artemis is that you?" Wasp asked as he took off his mask and approached her calmly.

"Pardon? Do I know you?" Artemis asked confusion all over her face.

"Artemis it's me. Wasp." Wasp told her almost desperately.

"I'm sorry but you must be confusing me with someone else. My name is Diane Logan not Artemis." Artemis said as she got up ready to leave and put her mask back on.

"Artemis please." Wasp said as he grabbed her wrist.

"I'm going to have to ask you to let go." Artemis said as she yanked her wrist from his grip and went back inside.

"She doesn't remember me." Wasp said sadly as he shrank and started his flight back home.

* * *

"Hey Diane where were you?" Tim asked when he saw her again.

They lost each other in the crowd.

"Just getting some air." Artemis said with a smile that was hidden by her mask.

Suddenly there was a boom and part of the ceiling caved in revealing the Joker, Harley Quinn and Laughter.

"Alright you peacocks hand over the cash and no one gets hurt much." Joker said as they jumped down to the floor and aimed their guns at the crowd.

"Time for a change of dress." Artemis said as she grabbed Tim's hand and sneakily led him out of the room.

Once out of there Artemis nodded her head and in and flash of silver they were in their superhero costumes and on the roof.

"Would you like to or should I?" Robin asked Batgirl as they looked through the hole in the ceiling.

"Allow me." Batgirl said as she stood up.

"Pe-ew what stinks? Oh yeah it's Joker's jokes!" Batgirl said as she jumped through the hole in the ceiling with Robin by her side.

"Oh look it's the Bat Brats. But wait where's the den mother?" Joker asked looking around for Batman.

"You take Harley I take Laughter?" Batgirl asked Robin while getting out her bo-staff.

"Let's do it." Robin said as he threw a bat-a-rang at Harley catching her off-guard while Batgirl launched herself at Laughter.

"You know you remind me of someone but I can't put my finger on it." Laughter said as she dodged all of Batgirl's blows.

"I get that a lot." Batgirl said as she finally got a hit in and swept Laughter off her feet while not noticing that Joker was sneaking up behind her.

"YAHHHH!" Batgirl screamed as she was electrocuted.

"Batgirl!" Robin yelled as he tied up Harley and kicked Joker away from Batgirl.

"Ohh the little bird has a crush on the little bat how sweet. Not." Joker said with a maniacal cackle as Robin got even more furious.

"Allow me." Batman said as he dropped down from the ceiling and battled Joker.

"Batgirl are you ok?" Robin asked Batgirl as everyone else escaped from the fight.

"Robin." Batgirl said weakly.

"I'm here." Robin said as he leaned down so he could better assess her wounds.

"Bat Cave." Batgirl said even weaker as Robin picked her up bridal style.

Robin didn't say another word as he used a bat-a-rang to get them out of there while Batman battled with Joker.

* * *

"Master Tim you're home rather early oh my heavens what happen?!" Alfred asked worriedly when he saw what happened to Artemis who was still dressed at Batgirl.

"Joker." Robin said simply as Artemis was set down in a cot so that Alfred could dress her wounds.

But little did they know that Wasp was spying on them. He had hidden in Batgirl's utility belt and was waiting for answers.

"I see." Alfred said as he removed Batgirl's cowl revealing Artemis.

"Ha I knew if I waited long enough I would get answers." Wasp said as he came out of Artemis's utility belt and grew back to his normal size.

"Look Artemis is doing this of her own free will so why don't you go back to your tower huh?" Robin asked Wasp venomously.

"Not without her." Wasp said and it was clear he meant it.

"She's not going anywhere." Robin said as he got out his bo-staff.

"Robin. Wasp." Artemis said weakly and that seemed to snap the two boys out of it.

"Here." Artemis said as she placed a gold ball into Wasp's hand and fell unconscious again.

Wasp slowly opened the ball and found a note that said 'I'm sorry but it has to be this way. Don't tell anyone where I am. Artemis.'

"She always knew how to get a point across." Wasp said as he left the Bat Cave with tears in his eyes.

"No worries Artemis. I'll protect you. I promise." Robin said as he took off his mask and watched over the unconscious girl.

* * *

"So how was Gotham?" Apolla asked as Wasp came back to the tower.

"I realised something there. No matter how much I want her here it's her choice to make not mine." Wasp said as he sat next to Apolla.

"I'm glad you finally made peace with this." Apolla said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"So am I and thanks for putting up with me." Wasp said with a slight smile.

"What are friends for?" Apolla asked as she and Wasp hugged.

"Oh and if you ever go like that again I'll personally make sure you never have kids." Apolla added as an afterthought.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Wasp said with a chuckle.

* * *

**Me: And now for the review responses.**

**Guest: Of course I'm going to time skip. What idiot wouldn't?**

**Guest: Well I did and look how that turned out.**

**Me again: Well I'll see you lot soon. I hope. Tomorrow I go back to school. Ce la ve. See ya. Chavonnie26 GO!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Me: Big thanks to grimbutnotalways, SkysFireLady15 and Guest for reviewing. Thanks to IamRiverdaughterofPoseidon for following and favouriting both the story and me. I own only Artemis/Batgirl, Apolla, Wasp, Beastboy, Beastia, Hex, Kid Flash, Luna, Strike and Magpie. And sorry for the long wait. School what ya gonna do? Now onto the fic!**

* * *

"Fan Mail. Fan Mail. Post card from Artemis. Fan mail wait what?!" Apolla said as she went through the mail.

It had been 3 months since Wasp's journey to Gotham and crime was at an all-time low. Not even Jumper was around to harass them. But everyone was glad so that they could plan Apolla's birthday party that went off without a hitch. She was officially 14 that day well technically night but hey who am I to nit-pick. Oh yeah I'm the author who controls what they do.

"No it can't be." Apolla said as she held the card but sure enough Artemis was on the postcard with a boy standing next to her in a park.

The card said 'Happy Birthday to us. I miss you so much you don't even know but this is for the best. We'll be together again I promise but until then trust in me that I make this decision for the best. Oh and if you're wondering who the boy next to me is his name is Tim and has been a great friend to me during this time away from you. I hope you enjoy our birthday oh and hide this card as soon as you're done reading. Love Artemis.'

"You always did have a plan for everything." Apolla said as she hid the card in her room.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Gotham Artemis was training with Tim. She was trying to get this one move down but it wasn't working that well.

"Omphf." Artemis said as she landed on her rear end for the third time that day.

"Maybe we should take a break." Tim suggested as Artemis got back up again

"Maybe." Artemis said as she rubbed her sore rear end.

"Besides I have a present for you." Tim said as he went to his locker and pulled out two long black boxes.

"I think that would qualify as two presents." Artemis said with a smirk as Tim handed the boxes to her.

Artemis opened the longer box first to reveal a silver necklace with two charms on it. One of a bat and one of a crescent moon.

"Open the other one. It's a matching set." Tim said as Artemis put on the necklace.

Artemis opened the slightly shorter box to find a charm bracelet with four charms. One was a sun, one a moon, one a robin and one a bat.

"Tim they're beautiful." Artemis said as she hugged Tim causing him to blush.

"No problem Artemis." Tim said almost stuttering.

"And although it's my birthday I wanted to give you something too so close your eyes." Artemis said as she let go.

"Alright." Tim said as he closed his eyes.

Artemis softly pressed her lips against his and he melted into the kiss as did she.

"Wow best gift ever." Tim said with a goofy grin.

"Same." Artemis said with an equally goofy grin.

"It's about time. Master Bruce I believe you owe me fifty dollars." Alfred said as he and Bruce watched the couple in the Bat Cave.

"I believe I do." Bruce said with a happy grin on his face at the couple as they started training again.

* * *

Apolla suddenly looked up with a look of pure happiness on her face.

"What is it?" Wasp asked as he noticed Apolla's face.

He hadn't seen that look of happiness on Apolla's face since Artemis left.

"Artemis has found harmony." Apolla said with a dreamy look on her face.

"What?!" Wasp asked angrily as he looked ready to go out and strangle someone.

"She has found harmony and true love." Apolla said as she twirled around thankful for her connection to her sister.

"Why that little- I'm gonna throttle him!" Wasp said as he used the experimental teleportation device to teleport to Gotham.

"Uh oh maybe I should have kept quiet." Apolla said as she started biting her finger nails.

* * *

"ROBIN!" Wasp yelled as he entered the Bat Cave.

"Uh oh I take it he found out." Tim said as he put on his costume for their patrol that night.

"Ya think?" Artemis asked sarcastically as she pulled up her cowl.

"Wasp what are you doing here?" Artemis/Batgirl asked as she stepped out of the shadows to confront Wasp.

"Don't give me that 'I have no clue what you're talking about' spiel. I know that you and that little midget kissed." Wasp said angrily as he looked ready to strangle poor Robin/Tim.

"He's not a midget and is it wrong for me to move on with my life and date someone I really like?" Batgirl asked Wasp like he was the one on trial.

"Yes! It took me 13 years to work up the nerve to kiss you but it only took him three months! What does he have that I don't?!" Wasp yelled at Batgirl clearly not over their break up.

"Brains, a motor cycle, good looks, money actually how much time do you have?" Tim/Robin asked as he also stepped out of the shadows.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!" Wasp yelled as he lunged for Robin but hit a wall made of silver energy instead.

"If you lay one finger on him so help me I'll turn you into the latest stain on the sidewalk." Batgirl said her voice a growl.

It was clear that she meant it.

"Either you go back to Jump peacefully or I'll send you back there piece by piece. Your choice and choose wisely." Batgirl said angrily as she held Wasp in a fist made of silver energy.

"I'll go back peacefully." Wasp said almost reluctantly as Batgirl let him go.

"Good now if you come back to Gotham again I swear I won't hesitate to send you packing in a coffin." Batgirl said as Wasp slowly took off.

"What happened to you?" Wasp asked Batgirl as Robin held Batgirl's hand.

"I grew up." Batgirl said almost sadly as she teleported Wasp back to the Tower.

"Come on. Bashing some villain heads always cheers you up and in my opinion it's a crime to be sad on your birthday." Robin said as he pulled Batgirl along to the R-Cycle.

"You always have the answer for everything." Batgirl said with a laugh as she got behind Robin on the R-Cycle.

"Hold on tight." Robin said as they zoomed off with Batgirl laughing all the way.

* * *

"So did it go well?" Apolla asked a very crispy Wasp with a knowing smirk.

"Don't even say it." Wasp said as he stormed off to his room leaving everyone but Apolla confused.

Apolla just smirked and lay back with Kid Flash's arm around her shoulders.

* * *

**Me: Well that was a good chapter to write also to make up for taking so long in updating I'm going to give you a sneak peek into the next chapter.**

"Who are you?" Apolla asked the stranger with a raised eyebrow.

"I am Marina and you are?" the stranger asked her icy blue eyes questioning.

"Apolla." Apolla said as the stranger got up from her crater in the training course.

"Good then I guess finally found my trainer then." Marina said as she dusted off her ectoplasmic green dress.

**Me: Man that's going to be a fun chapter to write. A new love interest for Wasp and a new worry about the prophecy coming true. Oops did I type that instead of thinking it? My bad. Oh and Guest I control who gets together with whom not you. See you lot later. Chavonnie26 GO!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Me: Big thanks to alainaGee for reviewing. I own only Artemis/Batgirl, Apolla, Wasp, Beastboy, Beastia, Hex, Kid Flash, Luna, Strike, Magpie and Marina. Now onto the fic!**

* * *

It was a calm and peaceful day in Jump City. It had been one year and two months since the city lost their hero Artemis but the Teen Titans was still going strong and stopping crime. Speaking of the Titans let's take a look at what they're doing today.

"Come on Apolla you can do it! Do you want Wasp to have bragging rights for the week?!" Beastia yelled as she cheered Apolla on in the obstacle course.

She wasn't the only one cheering. The others besides Wasp were cheering for her to break the course all time record set by Wasp and so far she was doing better than anyone could have hoped for.

"Almost there." Apolla said as she jumped over the last hurdle and beat the record.

"YES!" Everyone except Wasp yelled in unison as Apolla started dancing in victory.

"WATCH OUT!" A female voice said as a green, white and black blur slammed into the ground and left a giant crater right in front of Apolla.

"Stupid portals." The voice said as whatever crashed into the ground cleared away the green smoke.

The owner of the voice turned out to be a girl Apolla's age with pure black hair that covered her forehead, ice blue eyes that seemed to glow and pale brown skin that was more white than brown. She wore a sleeveless ectoplasmic green dress that stopped at her knees, black boots that went to her knees, a black tiara that was plain and black fingerless gloves.

"Who are you?" Apolla asked the stranger with a raised eyebrow.

"I am Marina and you are?" the stranger asked her icy blue eyes questioning.

"Apolla." Apolla said as the stranger got up from her crater in the training course.

"Good then I guess finally found my trainer then." Marina said as she dusted off her ectoplasmic green dress.

"What?" Apolla asked confused at what Marina was saying.

"Each new recruit requires a trainer and I chose you out of the files in the Custos Urbis vault. It took me ages to find your file but it was worth it. Domino summo gemini Apolla Cameron Heroina Duncan I, recruit Marina Luna Umbra request to train under your wing." Marina said as she bowed to Apolla surprising everyone including Apolla.

"I accept but please call me Apolla." Apolla said as she remembered the two hour long lecture on proper Keeper conduct.

"Ok. It truly is an honour to meet you. Is it true that you were born with your powers or that you can fly?" Marina said being a major fan girl.

"Oh-kay." Apolla said thinking she might have gotten herself in a bit too deep.

"Wow Apolla looks like someone has a fan." Wasp said hiding a chuckle.

"Not one word Wasp." Apolla said as she growled at him.

Wasp instantly shut up.

"Follow me. We'll get your room set up right away." Apolla said as she led Marina to the tower.

No one even noticed when Marina's eyes flashed red.

* * *

29 days later in Gotham...

"Is it just me or does Joker seem different today?" Batgirl asked Robin as they chased after Joker.

"Yeah like he has more energy than he knows what to do with." Robin agreed with Batgirl as Joker rounded a corner.

"Where'd he go?" Batgirl asked scratching her head at Joker's disappearance.

"Right behind you birthday girl." Joker said as he kicked Batgirl from behind.

Robin didn't say anything as he threw a bat-a-rang at Joker that exploded but didn't hurt him.

"Oh that tickled here try mine." Joker said chuckling as he threw a ball of red energy at the two of them.

The blast sent both of them reeling.

"No objections to me using my powers?" Batgirl asked Robin as Joker cackled.

"None at all." Robin said as Batgirl smirked and charged her fists with silver energy.

"Hey Joker how do you like this punch line?!" Batgirl asked as she punched Joker with an energy encased hand.

"I don't. You lack that certain spark." Joker said as he lit his hands on fire.

"And you need to chill." Batgirl said as the temperature around them dropped dramatically.

"Oh you are cold. You really need to warm up." Joker said as he sent a fire blast at Batgirl but it was intercepted by a wall of ice.

"And you need to get a clue." Batgirl said as she launched an ice blast at the psychotic clown that he caught.

"Oh Harley would you mind putting the birthday girl down for her nap?" Joker asked as Batgirl finally noticed that while she was distracted Robin was knocked out by Laughter and Harley who was coming up to her with a large sledge hammer.

"Sure pudding. Night bat brat." Harley said as she swung the hammer down and it connected with the back of Batgirl's skull thoroughly knocking her out.

"Now to Jump! Oh and let's bring the bird with us. Wouldn't want him barging in in the middle of the ceremony now would we?" Joker asked as he wiped off some make-up on his forehead revealing the mark of Scath.

"On it daddy." Laughter said as she tied up Batgirl and then grabbed Robin.

"She's heavier than she looks." Harley said as she picked up Batgirl.

"Okay Trigon baby send us to Jump!" Joker said as the five of them were teleported in a flash of red light.

* * *

Back in Jump City the next day…

"Marina what are you doing?!" Apolla asked as she rolled and dodged each ice blast.

"Today is the day my master shall finally be free." Marina said as her fringe was suddenly gone revealing the mark of Scath on her forehead.

"Told you so." Magpie said with a grin until she saw the ice blast aimed at her.

"We need to keep Apolla safe. Titans Delta Formation!" Luna barked out as she landed in front of Apolla with her fists and eyes glowing green.

"On it." Wasp said as he grew to the size of the tower to step on Marina.

"Not happening." Marina said as a red dome covered her and her eyes turned red as well as her dress.

"Oh Trigon NOW!" Marina said as she and Apolla were teleported away in a flash of red.

* * *

In a dark cavern beneath Jump City…

"What hit me?" Batgirl asked as she regained consciousness only to find herself chained down to the top of a statue that looked like a hand.

"Five more minutes till we can begin." Joker said happily as he danced around the room.

"I should have guessed." Batgirl said until she noticed that her mask and her left glove were off.

"What are you doing Joker?" Batgirl asked as she yanked against her chains but they wouldn't budge.

"Why I'm only helping you realise your future." Joker said as an unconscious Apolla and a girl Batgirl never met before appeared in a flash of red light.

"Perfect get her up there." Joker said as the girl locked Apolla up right across from Batgirl.

"Uh oh." Batgirl said worriedly as she yanked against her chains even more ferociously.

"Artemis what are you uh oh?" Apolla said as she woke up then started struggling as well.

"Time to get this party started!" Joker said as Apolla and Artemis's bodies were suddenly covered with the mark of Scath.

"Artemis remember that spell?" Apolla asked her sister desperately.

"Yes." Artemis said just as desperately.

"Powers of the sun." Apolla said as her sun charm necklace that was a gift from her mom started to glow.

"And forces of the moon." Artemis said as her moon charm started glowing as well.

"Become one in our quest." Apolla said as the two charms joined to become one.

"To protect our friends and family from the darkness." Artemis said as a wave of light came off the charms.

"Let our light shine in its eternal night." Apolla said as the waves of light became more frequent.

"And leave no corner untouched so that they may." Artemis said as the spell was almost complete.

"Gain our powers to vanquish our enemies in the shadows that hide them." Apolla said as the spell finished and a ball of light came off the two charms and went through the ceiling to find their friends.

"Too little too late gems." Joker said as the Teen Titans and Robin burst through the door while glowing gold and silver.

"It's never too late Joker." Robin said as Artemis and Apolla started glowing red.

"Throw up a shield. NOW!" Artemis commanded as a shield went up around the Teen Titans and Robin.

Artemis and Apolla then just disappeared and in their place was a giant fiery red portal with an even bigger red skinned demon coming out of it!

"FINALLY I'M FREE!" the demon roared to the skies.

* * *

**Me: Okay this chapter went nothing like I thought it would but hey you guys get more action and I get closer to completing this bad boy. Well I'll see you all soon. Chavonnie26 GO!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Me: Big thanks to alainaGee for reviewing. I own only Artemis/Batgirl, Apolla, Wasp, Beastboy, Beastia, Hex, Kid Flash, Luna, Strike, Magpie, Auertisse, Jasiri and Marina. Now onto the fic!**

* * *

"Oh master you are finally free." Marina said as she bowed to the demon.

"You have done well but I will not spare you for the world is now MINE!" The demon bellowed as the building came down on the Teen Titans' heads but they were protected by the gold and silver shield.

"The world of mortals ends today." The demon said as a wave of red energy came off him.

In one second half the world was frozen solid while the other became a lava pit and each person besides the Teen Titans and Robin were turned to stone. The demon then walked out to the bay and sat on the Tower like it was a throne.

"We failed." Luna said as they came out of the rubble.

"Robin what are you doing?" Wasp asked and couldn't keep the venom out of his voice.

"Artemis's tracking device is still active. One of both the perks and negatives about working with Batman. He's known for being paranoid so he put a tracking device on both me and Artemis behind our left ears in case someone captures us. And since hers is still working I can track the signal back to the source." Robin said as he pulled up a map on his holographic glove.

"I got a plan. Kid Flash and I will track down Artemis and Apolla and bring them back so they can defeat Trigon while you guys keep him busy." Robin said as he found Artemis and Apolla were right below them.

"Wait why do you get to go?" Wasp asked angrily as a spark of silver came off him.

"Because I'm the one with the map." Robin said smugly as he walked off to find Artemis.

"Stupid smart aleck birds." Wasp said as Kid Flash walked off with Robin to find the girls.

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this." Wasp said as everyone's skin crackled with energy.

Everyone that is except Wasp's and Magpie's.

"Well believe it Casanova." Magpie said as she walked up to the shore line.

"How did Artemis and Apolla's powers work again?" Luna asked as everyone else came to stand by Magpie.

"Just like mine. On emotion except on positive ones only. The more positive we are the more power we put out." Magpie said almost reluctantly as she formed a platform made of black energy underneath them.

"We're dead." Wasp said glumly not feeling positive in the slightest.

"Oh yeah." Magpie said just as glumly.

* * *

"We're almost there." Robin said as he and Kid Flash walked through a tunnel that was completely made of ice.

They had already gone through a lava river and had to battle a whole bunch of lava creatures but despite being lightly singed they were still going strong.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." A female voice said as woman appeared out of the ice.

They each looked like one of their female friends or mothers.

"This is so wrong." Kid Flash said as they fought.

In the end they won but were slowly getting frostbite.

"Why did it have to be so cold?" Kid Flash asked between chattering teeth.

"We're here." Robin said as the tunnel finished into some old ruins that were half silver half gold.

"Wow shiny." Kid Flash said as they walked through the ruins.

Suddenly a blur of white ran in front of them followed by another.

"What was that?" Kid Flash asked nervously as ghostly laughter echoed throughout the cavern.

"Hello." A seven year old girl with light brown skin, ebony black hair and dark gold eyes said as she almost appeared out of nowhere in front of Kid Flash.

The girl wore a long sleeve white dress that ended at her knees and white ballet flats. She also wore a sun pendant.

"Apolla where are you?" A second girl asked as she rounded the corner.

The other girl looked exactly like the first except she wore a suit similar to Batgirl's except where it was supposed to be black it was white and where it was supposed to be dark blue it was silver and the bat had a crescent moon inside of it. The second girl also wore a pendant but hers were a bat and a crescent moon.

"Right here Artemis. So you are?" The first girl asked the two teens.

"Apolla, Artemis it's us. Robin and Kid Flash." Robin said as he knelt down so he was at eye level to Apolla.

"I thought Uncle Nightwing was Robin once and Uncle Flash was once Kid Flash." Artemis said confused as she stood beside her sister.

"Well I'm Uncle Flash's son Brian and this is the new Robin." Kid Flash said as he knelt down as well.

"Uncle Flash and Aunt Jinx have kids?" Artemis asked now completely confused as was Apolla.

"Yes they do. Now come on our friends are in trouble." Kid Flash said as he gently picked Apolla up.

"Let me go!" Apolla said as she squirmed and kicked in Kid Flash's grasp.

"Apolla please calm down. They're going to take us home plus we can always show 'em what Uncle Nightwing showed us if they don't." Artemis said as Robin picked her up and gave her a piggy-back ride.

"Oh yeah." Apolla said as she stopped squirming and got on Kid Flash's back.

* * *

"Come on just this once could you try to be positive?" Luna begged Wasp and Magpie.

"Fine." Magpie and Wasp said in unison as their faces slowly relaxed.

They were both almost lost in their daydreams.

"Hold hands everyone." Luna said as they grabbed each other's hands and formed a circle.

"Think positive." Luna said as they all started glowing gold and silver.

"Now!" Luna barked as the energy that was building between them compressed into a ball that launched itself at Trigon.

"Direct hit." Magpie said happily as she and the others cheered until the dust cloud cleared showing Trigon without a scratch on him.

"Very good parlour trick but not good enough to beat me." Trigon said as 6 black and white figures appeared.

They were all copies of the teens except they had red eyes and opposite personalities.

"Get them." Trigon said as the copies lunged at the teens.

* * *

"So if we're supposed to be fifteen how are we still seven and how is it we don't remember you?" Artemis asked as Robin explained the situation to them.

"I don't know but please tell me you still have your powers." Robin almost begged as they kept walking.

"We do but we haven't mastered them yet." Apolla said almost shyly.

It was like they were two different people.

"Perfect." Kid Flash said sarcastically.

"I know but hey we have a few ideas on how to use them. Most of them ended up with Beastboy and Beastia in the bay but still." Artemis said surprisingly cheery.

"This is too freaky." Kid Flash muttered under his breath.

"I know. Normally she's miss gloom and doom because her powers don't work properly. She always ends up sending Beastboy or Beastia into the bay or explodes something." Apolla said her cheery attitude returning.

"I do not!" Artemis yelled at her sister as she stuck her tongue out at her.

"Yes you do." Apolla said as the end of the tunnel was in sight.

They were almost out of the caverns.

"No I don't!" Artemis protested as sparks started to fly off her skin.

"Okay you don't. No need to get so whoa." Apolla started saying until she saw what happened to the city.

"We did this?" Artemis asked in disbelief as she got off Robin's back to touch the ice but yanked her hand back before it got close enough to touch.

"No you didn't but you are going to undo it." Robin said as he placed a hand on Artemis's shoulder.

Artemis looked up to him with determination in her eyes that mirrored her sister's.

"Apolla remember that one technique we tried that blew up four city blocks?" Artemis asked her sister as they saw green and red energy clash in the sky above them.

"I got the music if you remember the dance." Apolla said as the green energy won and a loud boom was heard.

* * *

"Finally I swear that was the longest battle ever." Beastia said as she wiped the sweat off her brow.

"Need a little help?" A voice that hadn't been heard in years said as two little girls, Robin and Kid Flash walked up to the battered and bruised teens.

"Artemis? Apolla? Is that you?" Wasp asked wide eyed as Artemis smirked.

"In the flesh oh clueless one." Artemis said as she and Apolla walked up to the shore.

"Ready?" Apolla asked her sister as she quickly stretched.

"Ready." Artemis said as she pulled up her cowl.

"What are they doing?" Hex asked Robin and Kid Flash as nervously.

"Oh no everybody run!" Beastia screamed as she turned into a gopher and dug a tunnel.

Everyone else just ran away as music started playing.

_You can watch your garden grow_

_ And skim along the surface, and take it slow_

_ Just let nature have its way_

_ Let your little flower bloom where they may_

_If you dig down deeper under the ground_

_ Oh yeah, got to dig down deeper, girl you can_

_ If you want to do win, then you better begin_

_ to get a little bit dirty and dig deep down_

_You can keep things as they've always been_

_ And you'll never leave the row _

_you've been planting in_

_ Take a chance and make a leap_

_ Anything can happen when you dig down deep_

_So dig down deeper under the ground_

_ You gotta dig down deeper girl you can_

_ If you're wanting to win, than you better begin_

_ to get a little bit dirty and dig deep down_

_Come on and dig deep down!_

_So you decide to make your stand_

_ Step up and put the world to shame_

_ There may be no luck on your head_

_ if you didn't choose this game_

_ You don't want to lose this game_

_So dig down deeper under the ground_

_ You've gotta dig down deeper_

_ If you're wanting to win_

_If you're wanting to win_

_Girl you can_

_Than you better begin to get_

_A little bit dirty and dig deep down._

During the song Artemis and Apolla seemed to be fighting but with precision and grace and with each block and hit they started aging faster until right at the end they were both their proper ages and in their super charged forms.

Apolla's hair and eyes were glowing white and her skin turned metallic gold while Artemis's hair and eyes were also white but her skin was metallic silver.

"Aer, aqua, terra, ignis, Luna, Sol, socia daemoni hunc unum vincere semel." The twins yelled in unison as the largest blast of energy ever came off them and hit Trigon.

It destroyed him on the spot.

"Terra revertatur ad normalis." The girls said as a wave of white energy came off them and turned the world back to normal.

As they came out of their super charged forms they both looked slightly different. Artemis's hair now reached the small of her back and had a silver streak on the left side of her face and her outfit stayed the same while Apolla's hair reached the small of her back as well but had a gold streak on the right side of her face and her outfit remained the same as well.

"Never again." Artemis said woozily as she swayed to and fro.

"Agreed." Apolla said just as woozily as they leaned against a large rock for support.

"Artemis!" Robin yelled as he and the others ran up to them.

Moment he was close enough Robin scooped Artemis up in his arms and kissed her until they both came up gasping for air.

"You know we could use one more member on the team." Artemis told him with a goofy grin.

"If you can get Bats to agree then I'm all ears." Robin said never letting go of Artemis.

"Ahem." Wasp coughed as he tried to get the love birds' attention.

"Well looks like we won't have to worry about this happening again." Luna said happily.

"And Artemis is back!" Magpie yelled as she ran to hug her best friend.

It was the most emotion anyone had ever seen from her.

"You are staying right?" Magpie asked actually showing emotion without anything exploding.

"Of course." Artemis said as her wrist started beeping.

"Excuse us for a moment." Artemis said as she and Robin walked off.

"Well that was weird but hey I'm green so who am I to judge?" Beastia asked as their parents came from the island on a black platform.

"Kids you're safe!" Starfire yelled as she enveloped everyone in a group hug.

Many people felt their bones crack.

"Wait where's Artemis?" Auertisse asked confused as she looked around for her daughter.

"Not Artemis but Batgirl. Also meet my boyfriend Robin the newest member of the team." Artemis said with her cowl down as she walked toward everyone while holding Robin's hand.

"He agreed?" Nightwing asked confused as he rubbed his aching ribs.

"He agreed." Artemis said with a smile as she pulled up her cowl.

"It's great to have you back." Beastia said with a smile as Strike held her hand.

"It's great to be back." Artemis I mean Batgirl said as everyone started walking back to the tower.

"Batgirl could you tell us all about Gotham?" Beastboy asked excitedly as Magpie held his hand.

All the couples were holding hands so Wasp was left without one.

"Sure. You would not believe the stories I have." Batgirl said happily as they all went home together.

* * *

**Me: And the family is reunited but fear not this is not the end but very close. Up next is the epilogue and I need a romantic interest for Wasp. Well I'll see you all later my fans. Chavonnie26 GO!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Me: Hey everyone it's me, Chavonnie26, and I just want to say unfortunately the genius factory for this series of stories is currently going in a different direction so until I get it back on track I'm going to do what I do best. Movie rewrites and other stories. I'm sorry but for now this story is officially done at least until I can work out a decent epilogue. Well later gaters. Chavonnie26 GO!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Me: Hey what's up? *dodges flaming weapons thrown at me* Hey watch it you could take an eye out with those things. Look I'm sorry for making you wait so long but hey it'll be worth it. Who here loves weddings? *Hears a cricket chirp* Well you'll love this one. Thanks to tiger8890 for following this story and to Moonlesscat (Guest) and Guest for reviewing now onto the last chapter of this fic!**

* * *

"Today's finally the day." Magpie said happily while twirling in her silver bridesmaid's dress.

Yes indeed it was. It was finally the day of Artemis and Apolla's joint wedding and everyone was excited even Wasp who had a new girlfriend.

"Yeah can you believe it? I always thought Wasp and Artemis would be up there but not with Wasp as the best man and Artemis as the bride." Luna said just as happily while twirling in her gold dress.

Beastia was to be the flower girl much to her chagrin, Beastboy the ring bearer, Strike and Hex the groom's men and Wasp was the best man. The theme for the wedding was the sun and the moon which seemed quite appropriate.

"So how do we look?" Artemis asked as she and Apolla came out from their dressing room which was their old room.

Both looked beautiful in simple sleeveless white dresses that went to their feet, white gloves that reached their elbows and their crowns which now had white veils attached. Each added their own personal flare. Artemis wore silver strappy heels, her moon and bat charm necklace, her charm bracelet and silver earrings that were shaped like robins while Apolla wore gold strappy heels, her gold sun and lightning bolt charm necklace and gold earrings shaped like lightning bolts.

"Amazing as always." Beastia said as she walked into the room with her basket full of flowers.

Beastia wore a silver and gold dress in a typical flower girl style.

"Come on you'll be late for your own wedding." Luna said as the girls headed down stairs to the main lobby where the ceremony was taking place.

"Ready?" Herald asked his daughters as their bridesmaids went ahead to stand on the bride's side of the alter across from the groom, best man and groom's men.

"Ready dad." The twins said in unison as they started to walk down the aisle.

"Whoa." Robin/Tim and Kid Flash/Brian said in unison out of awe at how beautiful their soon to be wives looked.

When the twins reached the alter Chavonne, who was performing the ceremony as a favour to Auertisse, cleared her throat and everyone went silent.

"Dear friends and family, with great affection for Artemis Alexandria Duncan and Timothy Jackson Drake and Apolla Cameron Duncan and Brian Jason West we have gathered together to witness and bless their union in marriage. To this sacred moment they bring the fullness of their hearts as a treasure and a gift from God to share with one another. They bring the dreams which bind them together in an eternal commitment. They bring their gifts and talents, their unique personalities and spirits, which God will unite together into one being as they build their life together. We rejoice with them in thankfulness to the Lord for creating this union of hearts, built on friendship, respect and love." Chavonne said solemnly.

"Our Father, love has been Your richest and greatest gift to the world. Love between a man and woman which matures into marriage is one of Your most beautiful types of loves. Today we celebrate that love. May your blessing be on this wedding service. Protect, guide, and bless these two couples in their marriages. Surround them and us with Your love now and always. Amen. May the congregation please be seated?" Chavonne said still solemnly as everyone took a seat on the pews.

"Who gives these women to be these young men's' brides?" Chavonne asked looking a bit uncomfortable in her priest's robes.

"I do." Herald said taking a step back and going to sit with his wife, Auertisse.

"I charge you four, as you stand in God's presence, to remember that love and loyalty alone will serve as the foundations of a happy and enduring home. If the solemn vows which you are about to make are kept permanently, and if you steadfastly seek to do the will of your Heavenly Father, your life will be full of peace and joy, and the home which you are establishing will abide through every change." Chavonne said to the obviously in love couples in front of her.

"I shall now go in birth order for the pledges. Apolla Cameron Duncan and Brian Jason West, you have made a very serious and important decision in choosing to marry each other today. You are entering into a sacred covenant as life partners in God. The quality of your marriage will reflect what you put into nurturing this relationship. You have the opportunity to go forward from this day to create a faithful, kind, and tender relationship. We bless you this day. It is up to you to keep the blessings flowing each and every day of your lives together. We wish for you the wisdom, compassion, and constancy to create a peaceful sanctuary in which you can both grow in love. Brian Jason West, do you understand and accept this responsibility, and do you promise to do your very best each day to create a loving, healthy, and happy marriage?" Chavonne asked knowing the answer already.

"Yes I do." Brian said staring longingly into Apolla's eyes.

"Apolla Cameron Duncan, do you understand and accept this responsibility, and do you promise to do your very best each day to create a loving, healthy, and happy marriage?" Chavonne asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes I do." Apolla said staring right back into Brian's eyes.

"Timothy Jackson Drake, do you take Artemis Alexandria Duncan to be your wedded wife, and in the presence of these witnesses do you vow that you will do everything in your power to make your love for her a growing part of your life? Will you continue to strengthen it from day to day and week to week with your best resources? Will you stand by her in sickness or in health, in poverty or in wealth, and will you shun all others and keep yourself to her alone as long as you both shall live?" Chavonne asked using a different pledge.

"Yes I will." Tim said looking ready to skip right to the I dos.

"Artemis Alexandria Duncan, do you take Timothy Jackson Drake to be your wedded husband, and in the presence of these witnesses do you vow that you will do everything in your power to make your love for him a growing part of your life? Will you continue to strengthen it from day to day and week to week with your best resources? Will you stand by him in sickness or in health, in poverty or in wealth, and will you shun all others and keep yourself to him alone as long as you both shall live?" Chavonne asked calmly.

"Yes I will." Artemis said with tears of joy in her eyes.

She wasn't the only one. Lots of other people had tears of happiness in their eyes as well.

"I believe you have planned your own vows." Chavonne said looking quite pleased with herself.

"I, Brian Jason West, take you Apolla Cameron Duncan, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'til death do us part: according to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I pledge you my love and faithfulness." Brian told Apolla who was smiling like a maniac.

"I love you Brian Jason West as I love no other. All that I am I share with you. I take you to be my husband through health and sickness, through plenty and want, through joy and sorrow, now and forever." Apolla said close to tears of happiness.

"In the name of Jesus, I Timothy Jackson Drake take you, Artemis Alexandria Duncan, to be my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for as long as we both shall live. This is my solemn vow." Tim said holding Artemis's hands.

"I take you Timothy Jackson Drake, to be my husband, loving you now and as you grow and develop into all that God intends. I will love you when we are together and when we are apart; when our lives are at peace and when they are in turmoil; when I am proud of you and when I am disappointed in you; in times of rest and in times of work. I will honor your goals and dreams and help you to fulfill them. From the depth of my being, I will seek to be open and honest with you. I say these things believing that God is in the midst of them all." Artemis said holding onto Tim's hands like a life line.

"May I have the rings. Let us pray. Bless, O Lord, the giving and receiving of these rings. May Artemis and Tim and Apolla and Brian abide in Thy peace and grow in their knowledge of Your presence through their loving union. May the seamless circle of these rings become the symbol of their endless love and serve to remind them of the holy covenant they have entered into today to be faithful, loving, and kind to each other. Dear God, may they live in Your grace and be forever true to this union. Amen." Chavonne said as Beastboy came forward and presented the rings.

"Apolla Cameron Duncan I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. With this ring, I thee wed." Brian said slipping the ring onto Apolla's finger.

The rind was a simple gold band with single sun shaped sun stone.

"Brian Jason West, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. With this ring, I thee wed." Apolla told him slipping his ring onto his finger.

His was just a simple gold band.

"Artemis Alexandria Duncan, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. With this ring, I thee wed." Tim said slipping Artemis's ring onto her finger.

Artemis's ring was a simple silver band with two moonstones. One was a bat the other a moon.

"Timothy Jackson Drake, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. With this ring, I thee wed." Artemis said slipping Tim's ring onto his finger.

His was a simple silver band.

"The four outside candles have been lighted to represent your lives in this moment. They are two distinct lights, each capable of going their separate ways. As you join now in marriage, there is a merging of these two lights into one light. This is what the Lord meant when He said, "On this account a man shall leave his father and mother and be joined to his wife and the two shall be one flesh." From now on your thoughts shall be for each other rather than your individual selves. Your plans shall be mutual, your joys and sorrows shall be shared alike. As you each take a candle and together light the center one, you will extinguish your own candles, thus letting the center candle represent the union of your lives into one flesh. As this one light cannot be divided, neither shall your lives be divided but a united testimony in a Christian home. May the radiance of this one light be a testimony of your unity in the Lord Jesus Christ." Chavonne said as the two couples did as she said.

"For as much as Artemis and Tim and Apolla and Brian have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and these witnesses, and thereto have pledged their faithfulness each to the other, and have pledged the same by the giving and receiving each of a ring, by the authority vested in me as a minister of the gospel according to the laws of the State of California, I pronounce that they are husband and wife together, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Those that God has joined together, let no man put asunder. May the love of God be above you to overshadow you, beneath you to uphold you, before you to guide you, behind you to protect you, close beside you and within you to make you able for all things, and to reward your faithfulness with the joy and peace which the world cannot give - neither can it take away. Through Jesus Christ, our Lord, to whom be glory now and evermore. Amen." Chavonne said her voice catching a little at how much happiness was in the room.

"This is it." Luna whispered to Magpie excitedly.

"Timothy Jackson Drake and Brian Jason West you may now kiss your brides." Chavonne said and the boys no young men didn't hesitate to do so.

"It is now my privilege to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. West and Drake." Chavonne said as everyone erupted into cheers.

Artemis and Apolla nodded to each other and threw their bouquets of white and yellow roses. Wasp and his new girlfriend caught them. Wasp's new girlfriend's name was Aero and could control air. She had long black hair always put in a braid, grey eyes and lightly tanned skin.

"Now let's party!" Cyborg shouted and everyone did.

As the years went by everyone eventually got married. Magpie to Beastboy, Beastia to Strike, Luna to Hex and Wasp to Aero but no one ever forgot the wedding that started it all. As they grew older the Teen Titans became the Titans and eventually had kids and so the cycle continued and that's one story that cannot be told for it is not finished yet.

* * *

**Me while crying: Oh how I love weddings *blows nose*. Well that's the end of this fic. To all those who supported it even in its weakest time I salute you. Now if you'll excuse me I have to think up some new stories or should I say movie rewrites. Send in some movies you want redone if you want. Well I'm off. Chavonnie26 GO!**


End file.
